PARA GANAR HAY QUE ARRIESGAR, INCLUSO EL AMOR?
by beabi
Summary: Sakura es una periodista cuya misión será conseguir una entrevista del grupo de moda BOF, y en el trancurso de su trabajo caerá rendida ante cierta mirada ambar que es capaz de alborotar muchas hormonas! Fic adaptado a S
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 1

-Sakura, esta vez necesito que hagas bien tu trabajo- dijo Meiling.

-¿Es que alguna vez lo he hecho mal?- pregunté.

-No estoy cuestionando tu profesionalidad, solo digo que toda la competencia estará allí, y yo necesito que tú seas la primera en conseguir esa entrevista...

-Entendido, jefa- dije-. Haré todo lo posible para que mañana por la mañana tengas la entrevista sobre tu mesa.

-Todo lo posible no es suficiente. Sakura, pisotea a quien sea para llegar hasta esos chicos y sacarles aunque sean tres palabras... pero por lo que más quieras... trae algo.

-Dalo por echo- le dije-. Dame toda la información que puedas sobre ellos... para saber a qué me enfrento...

Meiling se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro y sacó una caja de debajo de su mesa. Me la acercó y la abrí.

Fotos y más fotos de cinco chicos guapos. Unos cuantos cd´s, varios dvd´s, pósters...

-¿eres fan suyo?- pregunté, con una sonrisita.

-Todo eso lo he sacado de la habitación de mi hermanita- explicó Meiling-. Es la típica historia: un grupo de chicos monos llegan a lo más alto de las listas de ventas de medio mundo y todos se rinden a sus pies. Y nuestra obligación como periodistas es conseguir una entrevista de ellos. Estarán varios días alojados en el hotel Palace... y no han dado ninguna citación para la prensa... ese es tu trabajo: cuélate en el hotel y consigue que los chicos hablen.

-No soy paparazzi, ¿lo sabías?- dije, asqueada-. Mi trabajo no es ir corriendo detrás de cinco nenitos ricos besándoles el trasero para que me cuenten como se formó su magistral banda...

-Ya sé que no acostumbras a trabajar de esta manera...- dijo Meiling-... pero es necesario. ¡todas las revistas sensacionalistas del momento van a por ellos! ¡y si mañana conseguimos sacar algo de ellos en nuestra portada, seremos los líderes!

-¡No soy una periodista rosa!- dije, cruzándome de brazos.

-Sakura... nadie te está pidiendo que les preguntes por sus maravillosas novias, ni que saques los trapos sucios de su vida privada... ¡una entrevista, por dios!

-Vale, está bien...- dije, aceptando-. Será una especie de reto... ¡dame nombres!

Meiling desdobló una hoja de papel y leyó:

-Yamasaki Hyung, Eriol Hiraguisawa, Shaoran Li, Yukito Takara y Touya Daesang. Son BOF desde hace cinco años. Hace casi dos meses sacaron un Nuevo disco que está arrasando. ¡Cázalos!

-...muy bien... pero para eso usaré mis propios métodos.

-¿te refieres a Tomoyo?

-Esa misma...- dije, satisfecha.

-¡ejem!- dijo Meiling, visiblemente molesta-. Aunque sus tácticas no son muy éticas... acepto. Hazlo a tu manera. Pero mañana quiero aquí mismo un artículo. ¡Vuela!

Salí del despacho de Meiling. La redacción de la revista estaba llena de gente que iba y venía con papeles en la mano. Todos se preparaban para publicar el ejemplar que iba a salir al día siguiente. Y mi supuesta entrevista iba a ser portada. Mejor dicho... el grupo ese... BOF... ellos serían la portada. Era la mejor en mi trabajo, todos lo sabían, y este reto lo iba a superar a toda costa.

Me encerré en los baños, saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Tomoyo. Al instante contestó:

-¿Ya te han encargado ir detrás de los BOF, verdad?- preguntó.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunté, sorprendida.

-Todos los periodistas de la ciudad van tras ellos- dijo Tomoyo-. Han llegado hace veinte minutos al hotel. Tienes suerte: tengo contactos y nos van a dejar pasar... pero llegar hasta sus habitaciones es cosa únicamente nuestra.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?- pregunté, ansiosa.

-En la puerta del Palace, en diez minutos. Date prisa... porque Naoko también irá a por ellos.

-¡Joder!- grité, antes de colgar.

Si Naoko también iba detrás de ese artículo, debía darme prisa. Ella era mi competencia, mi más seria rival. Y si ella conseguí ese artículo antes que yo... ¡no quería ni imaginarlo!

Ni siquiera me molesté en coger un taxi: corrí hasta el Plaza. Tomoyo estaba en la puerta del restaurante del hotel con mirada enigmática. Ella no era periodista, pero era la persona con más contactos y ases en la manga de toda la ciudad.

-Ya han echado a una veintena de periodistas...- dijo, señalando a los enormes guardaespaldas que estaban parados en las puertas del hotel.

-¿ha llegado Naoko?- pregunté, apurada.

-Ni rastro de ella- contestó Tomoyo-. Vamos...

-¿piensas pasar por delante de esos armarios humanos?- pregunté, asustada.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo, alegre-. ¿Pensabas que íbamos a escalar paredes, o a forzar cerraduras? No... uno de esos dos es mi cuñado...

Entramos sin ningún problema. La redacción del hotel estaba en calma. Parecía que a los chicos les gustaba la intimidad. ¿Cuánto tardarían las fans en saber que ellos estaban en la ciudad? Con todo ese secretismo quizá pasaran desapercibidos...

-¿en qué habitación están? – le pregunté a Tomoyo.

-En alguna del piso 23... oh, dios... ¡Naoko! ¡Ha entrado!

Me di la vuelta y la vi. Allí estaba, hablando con la recepcionista.

-¡Al ascensor!- grité, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Corrimos hacia el ascensor y pulsé el botón de la planta 23.

-Allá vamos...- dije, suspirando-. Y pensar que yo compré su primer disco...

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí... me gustaban mucho, pero luego conseguí este trabajo y me olvidé de todo el mundo exterior... y de ellos, claro. Apenas recuerdo sus caras... tengo un vago recuerdo de la portada del disco, pero...

-¡uuuuu!- dijo Tomoyo, dándome un codazo-. Seguro que te acuerdas de alguno especialmente, ¿verdad?... bueno, creo que es mi deber informarte de que han cambiado bastante... y para mejor. ¡Vaya hombres!

-Te creo- dije, riendo-. Ahora hay que hacer algo para que me dejen entrevistarles...

-Empieza por el método legal- dijo Tomoyo, dándome un papelito con un número de teléfono escrito. -Es el teléfono de la habitación de uno de ellos. Venga, llama y pregunta.

-¿Pero es que estos chicos no tienen representante o qué?- pregunté, marcando el número en el móvil.

-Claro que sí, pero te darían largas... quizá puedas convencerlos a ellos directamente.

La línea dio tono. Esperé a que alguien contestara.

-¿Y a cual de los cinco se supone que estoy llamando? – pregunté.

-A Shaoran Li- contestó Tomoyo.

Por fin, alguien contestó. Tenía la voz ronca... creo que estaba durmiendo y lo había despertado.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó, de malas pulgas.

Tragué saliva.

-¿señor Li?- pregunté.

-Li, si, soy yo, pero no soy "señor"... – dijo.

-Está bien. Soy reportera del Times y me preguntaba si...

-No- dijo él, directamente.

-No he acabado- dije, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Nada de reporteros. Estamos de vacaciones- dijo él-. A diferencia de usted, yo sí he acabado. Adiós.

Y colgó. Me quedé mirando el móvil con cara de estúpida.

- ¡Me ha colgado!- grité-. ¡ME HA COLGADO, A MÍ!

- En ese caso...- dijo Tomoyo, parando el ascensor y dándole al botón de la planta baja-... ya sabes lo que toca.

Suspiré.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… después de leer tantos fics me anime a publicar uno que estaba guardado, la historia en si no es mía pero la adapte a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor ya que ese anime me encanta. Espero les guste… fue uno de mis historias favoritas!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 2

-Dale las gracias a tu cuñado por estos maravillosos uniformes-dije, mientras miraba nuestras ropas de camarera-. Espero que Naoko no me vea así, porque entonces me lo recordará toda la vida.

-¡Date prisa!- dijo Tomoyo, poniéndose bien el delantal-. Bajarán a comer dentro de diez minutos y nosotras tenemos que servirles.

-Pero si yo no he sujetado una bandeja en mi vida...- dije, alisando la falda que llevaba.-. Ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer... joder, ¿les pregunto qué tal les va la gira mientras comen marisco?

-Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo-. Yo tengo una idea mejor...

Estábamos mirando a través de las puertas de la cocina.

-¡Allí están, en la mesa siete!- dije, intentando distinguirlos-. ¡Sí! ¡Me acuerdo de ellos! ¡Joder! Sí que han cambiado... madre de dios... ¿pero como los dejan salir a la calle? Son un pecado para los ojos...

-Pues venga, es la hora de empezar todo. Sal ahí ahora mismo y tómales nota- dijo Tomoyo, empujándome.

Tomé aire y salí al comedor. Dios... si alguien me viera vestida de aquella manera... bueno, vale. Vasta. Era un trabajo normal, como otro cualquiera... no sería tan difícil preguntarles a cinco chicos de mi edad si querían carne o preferían pescado.

Llegué hasta la mesa.

-Buenas tardes- dije, sin apartar a vista de mi hoja de papel en blanco-. ¿Qué van a tomar los señores?

-Cinco platos combinados del día- contestó alguno de los cinco-. Y agua. Muchas botellas de agua.

Tomé nota. Seguí sin mirarlos.

-¿algo más?- pregunté.

-No, muchas gracias...

-¡oye! ¡tu voz me suena!- dije uno.

¡Dios! Levanté la mirada. ¿Aquel era Shaoran Li? Recordé fugazmente su cara en el primer disco y ... claro, evidentemente no iba a seguir con esa cara de niño y ese peinado toda su vida.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo el que se sentaba a su lado, un moreno sonriente-. ¿Estás ligando otra vez?

-¡No!- contestó él, molesto-. Lo digo en serio... he escuchado tu voz en alguna parte...

-No lo creo, la verdad...- dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tienes que perdonarlo- dijo otro... sí, ese ya sabía quien era: el cantante principal-. A veces alucina.

-Qué dices...- dijo Shaoran-. Puedo jurarlo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura- contesté, sin pensar.

-Shaoran, deja en paz a la chica- dijo el otro moreno.

Me volví y me alejé de aquella mesa lo más rápido que pude. Tomoyo me estaba esperando en la cocina.

-¿Y...?- preguntó, emocionada.

-Shaoran me ha reconocido...- dije-. ¡A pocas la cago! Por cierto... cinco platos combinados y agua.

-La entrevista se la pides en el postre...- dijo Tomoyo-. Y haz el favor de no ser boba: apréndete sus nombres antes de que hagas el ridículo. A ver... ¿te acuerdas de alguno?

-Shaoran...- dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Claro... y también Eriol, Yukito, Touya y Yamasaki. Ahora te explico quién es quien.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando los cinco estaban tan tranquilos tomándose sus helados me acerqué a la mesa. Ya me había quitado el uniforme y me sentía más segura: ahora sí estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Touya.

-Sí...- dije, tomando aire-. No soy camarera, pero de alguna forma tenía que conseguir que me escucharais.

Todos me miraron. Eriol levantó una ceja.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó Yamasaki.

-Ya lo sabes... soy Sakura- dije inocentemente.

Touya me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Si! ¡Es verdad! ¡Es Sakura Kinomoto!¡Es periodista! ¡Trabaja para el Times!

-¡El Times!- dijo Shaoran-. ¿ tú me has llamado, no?

-Sí- dije-. Lo único que pido es una entrevista.

-Nada de entrevistas- dijo Yukito-. Estamos en tiempo de descanso.

-No estoy acostumbrada a rogar, pero lo haré si es necesario..- dije, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Adelante, pero no servirá para nada...- dijo Eriol-. Dejamos bien claro que no dejaran entrar a ningún periodista...

-Por favor...- dije-. Algo de mérito tendrá que haya llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, algo tiene...- reconoció Shaoran.

-Además os he servido la comida...- dije-. Por favor...

-Que no...- dijo Yamasaki.

Empezaron a levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no me vais a conceder una triste entrevista?- pregunté, dándoles un ultimátum.

-Segurísimos- dijo Shaoran-. Gracias por la comida.

Miré a la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba Tomoyo. Le hice una seña. Ella me levantó los pulgares.

Saqué un par de esposas del bolsillo, agarré a Shaoran antes de que saliera del comedor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos esposados.

-¿qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó Shaoran, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Joder...- dijo Yukito, empezando a reirse-. Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo...

-Suéltame ahora mismo...- dijo Shaoran.

-Te soltaré en cuando me concedáis una entrevista.

-Shaoran, me temo que te vas a quedar esposado a ella...- dijo Touya.

-¡De eso nada, tíos!- dijo Shaoran-. ¿De cuánto sería la entrevista?

-Una hora- dije con rotundidad.

-Los huevos. Media hora y date por satisfecha- dijo Shaoran.

-Eso, Shaoran... ¡negocia! ¡imponte!- dijo Yamasaki.

-¿Media hora?- pregunté, con la boca abierta-. ¿debo recordarte que soy yo la que tiene las llaves de estas esposas?

-¡Media hora!- dijo Shaoran.

-Vale, voy a encadenarme a una palmera del jardín y vamos a pasar ahí la noche...- dije, enfadada.

-¡Tus ganas!- dijo Shaoran, agarrándose con su mano libre a Touya-. ¡Y que me fotografíen!

-¡una hora!- dije.

-Joder...- dijo Eriol-. ¿No vas a ceder? ¡Compréndenos, estamos de vacaciones!

-No voy a ceder...- dije-. Y lo siento mucho, pero como mañana por la mañana no presente un artículo sobre vosotros, mi jefa me cuelga de un árbol. Además... no sé de que os preocupáis, nunca escribo basura. A diferencia de otros tengo cierto prestigio.

-Eres muy joven para tener prestigio- comentó Yukito.

-Tú también lo eres y sin embargo lo tienes, o eso dicen...- dije.

-Lo tenemos- dijo Shaoran.

-Vale, muy bien, déjame comprobarlo... y si es verdad, os escribo un artículo que pasará a la historia.

-Chicos... es el Times...- dijo Yamasaki, mirándolos-. No es ninguna tontería...

-Sí, y ella dice la verdad: no escribe basura, yo la he leído... – dijo Touya

-Y por si se os olvida mencionarlo...- dijo Shaoran-... ¡estoy encadenado a ella!

-Aún te quejarás...- dijo Yukito.

-Vale, tú ganas...- dijo Eriol-. Una hora.

-Sí, tú ganas... ahora desátame- dijo Shaoran.

Saqué la llave del bolsillo y lo solté.

-Vamos a la recepción...- dijo Yamasaki.

Sonreí orgullosa. Había ganado. ¡Iba a tener mi entrevista! Sakura:1, Naoko: 0.

* * *

_**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas…. Ojala les guste!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 3

-No quiero saber como conseguiste esa entrevista...- dijo Meiling a la mañana siguiente.

-Me esposé a Shaoran Li...- dije, orgullosa.

-Te dije que no quería saberlo- dijo Meiling-. De cualquier forma, somos la única revista con un material de esta calidad... ¡suben las ventas! Sabía que lo harías...

-Gracias- dije-. Tomoyo ayudó mucho.

-Sí, supongo que si...- dijo Meiling, resignada-. ¿de verdad esposaste al chico ese?

-¡si!- dije-. Fueron duras negociaciones... ¡pero lo conseguí!

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones... ahora tengo noticias para ti.

-¿buenas o malas?- pregunté.

-Buenas...- dijo Meiling con una sonrisa-. Esta mañana han llegado a la recepción del Times dos invitaciones para una fiesta privada que dan los chicos de BOF en el hotel esta noche. Son para ti y para alguien más. Parece que después de todo les caíste bien...

-¿en serio?- pregunté, sorprendida-. Bien, porque no tengo ningún plan para esta noche... y espero que Tomoyo tampoco.

Así que allí estábamos las dos, vestidas lo más decentemente posible.

-Vaya...- dijo Tomoyo, entrando a la fiesta, que estaba siendo celebrada en el jardín, junto a las piscinas-. Parece que tienen una extensa agenda con los números de teléfono de bastantes modelos...

-Eso parece...- dije, observando a todas las chicas de medidas perfectas que había por allí-. No sé si ha sido buena idea venir...

-¡Sakura! ¡has venido!- dijo una voz detrás de mí-. ¡Y con compañía!

-Hola Eriol...- saludé-. Gracias por la invitación. Esta es Tomoyo.

-Encantado...- dijo Eriol tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente- dijo Tomoyo.

-Divertíos...- dijo con una sonrisa-. Si nos necesitáis para algo estaremos por aquí dando vueltas.

-Gracias... dije, sonriendo también.

Se alejó. Tomoyo comenzó a abanicarse.

-¡Pero qué cosas dejan sueltas por este hotel!- dijo-. ¡ Vaya hombre!

-Es muy enano, ¿no?- dije.

-Tú le sacas defectos a todos, Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Hay alguien en el planeta tierra que te parezca meSakuramente decente?

-Sí, bueno...- dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Alguno hay...

-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó.

-Pues... no sé...- dije-. Shaoran es bastante competente...

Tomoyo buscó a Shaoran con la mirada y lo encontró no muy lejos de ellas hablando con una chica.

-Está algo rellenito el chico, ¿no?- comentó.

-No lo está- dije-. Está perfecto.

-Vaya, me sorprendes...- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿y qué le ves, si puede saberse?

-Supongo que todo...- dije-... sus ojos, su boca... su voz...

-Por favor, no me digas que te mola Li...

-¡qué dices!- dije-. Oye... esa chica con la que está hablando...

-No me cambies de tema...- dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo.

-Es... oh, dios... ¡Shaoran está hablando con Naoko!- dije, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Naoko?- preguntó Tomoyo, sorprendida.

-Voy a cambiar con ella un par de impresiones...- dije.

Me acerqué a ellos con una copa en la mano.

-¡Hola Shaoran! ¡hola Naoko!- dije.

-¡Vaya, si ha venido mi secuestradora!- dijo Shaoran, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias por la invitación...- dije.

-Bah, no hay de qué... mira, ahora estaba hablando con Naoko sobre...

-...sobre el artículo que has publicado- dijo ella.

-¿qué te parece?- pregunté.

-Bueno... está bien...- dijo ella.

-¿Bien?- preguntó Shaoran-. A mí me parece francamente estupendo. Además... Sakura se esforzó mucho para conseguirlo.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Naoko tras una fingida sonrisa.

-Sí, ya ves...- dije-. Como has conseguido llegar hasta aquí, Naoko?

-Saltó la valla...- dijo Shaoran.

Naoko se sonrojó.

-¿Has saltado la vaya? ¡Oh, dios!- dije, tragándome las ganas de reírme.

-Sí, bueno...- dijo ella, avergonzada-. Mejor me voy...

-Adiós...- canturree.

-¿Se conocían?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Por supuesto que si...- dije-... ella es mi competencia.

-¿Sabes? Nunca antes me habían esposado...- comentó Shaoran.

Lo miré sonriente y levanté la ceja.

-Al menos no para entrevistarme...- dijo a modo de excusa.

-Eso ya me lo creo más- dije, riendo-. ¿Qué os pareció el artículo?

-Muy bueno- dijo Shaoran-. No solemos leer las cosas que publican sobre nosotros, pero... esta vez mereció la pena.

-Gracias...- dije-. Fue un punto de vista bastante objetivo.

-Debo decirte que después de todo... no eres tan mala...- dijo Shaoran-. Si te pidiéramos que escribieras otro artículo sobre nosotros... ¿lo harías?

-No acostumbro a escribir por encargo- dije- pero vosotros tampoco sois tan malos... pero de todas formas, no puedo llenar páginas del Times con vuestra biografía, compréndeme... seriedad.

-Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres...- dijo Shaoran-... sabemos que el Times no es una revista rosa, pero... si fuera algo realmente de actualidad, de lo que todo el mundo quisiera saber...

-Eso ya es otra cosa. La actualidad es la actualidad- dije-. ¿porqué? ¿pensáis hacer algo?

-Quizás- dijo Shaoran-. Touya está empeñado en montar una gala benéfica, y si llega a realizarse nos gustaría que fueras tú... o sea el Times... los que llevaran todo el asunto de la prensa...

De pronto Yamasaki apareció por detrás de Shaoran.

-¡Hola Sakura!- dijo, alegre-. ¿Hablando de la gala?

-Sip- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Lo harías?- me preguntó Yamasaki.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- dije- pero tendría que consultarlo con mi jefa...

-Nuestro representante se encargaría de llamar a tus superiores y todo ese jaleo- dijo Yamasaki-. Tú tan solo estarías con nosotros...

-¡VAYA FIESTA!- dijo Eriol, uniéndose a nosotros.

-Pues yo no veo la veo especialmente interesante...- dijo Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es porque no tienes a una preciosa modelo en la puerta esperándote...- dijo Eriol, guiñándole el ojo. Luego me miró a mí y se mordió el labio.

-Eh, tranquilo, no estoy trabajando...- dije, riendo.

Eriol me sonrió, se despidió de todos y se fue.

-Sí que se lo monta bien, sí...- comentó Yamasaki-. ¿Por dónde pulula Yukito?

-Se evaporó hace veinte minutos...- dijo Shaoran-. Con otra modelo.

-¿Y Touya?- preguntó Yamasaki, casi desesperado.

Los tres ladeamos la cabeza en busca de Touya. Lo encontré hablado con Tomoyo en una esquina. Los dos reían a pleno pulmón.

-Está en buena compañía...- comenté.

-Ella no es periodista, verdad?- preguntó Shaoran.

-No... ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que es... pero es la mejor- expliqué-. Conoce a todo el mundo y tiene miles de amigos por todas partes.

- Vaya...- dijo Yamasaki, impresionado.

-Creo que va siendo hora de irme...- dije, dejando la copa vacía sobre una mesa.

-¡pero si la noche es joven!- dijo Yamasaki-. ¡Quédate un poco más!

-Mañana tengo que trabajar...- dije a modo de excusa-. Nos vemos! Gracias por todo.

Cogí a Tomoyo del brazo, y la saqué de la fiesta.

* * *

_**Hola a todas y gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les halla gustado los primeros capítulos... como verán Sakura es una chica de armas a tomar sino pregunten a Shaoran como se sintió con esas esposas jajaja... aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas…. Disfrutenlooo!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 4

-No sé porqué te fuiste así...- dijo Tomoyo.

-Simplemente no quería estar más allí- expliqué.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos sentadas en una cafetería, hablando de la noche anterior.

- ¿segura que es eso?- preguntó Tomoyo, sonriendo.

- Pues claro que es eso- contesté-. ¿Qué más podría ser?

- No sé, no sé... tú sabrás... – dijo.

A veces tenía la impresión de que veía por dentro de mí. Sí, ella sabía que no había dejado la fiesta porque sí... había un motivo... ¡no! ¡diablos! ¡la había dejado porque me había dado la gana!... no había ningún motivo de por medio...

- ¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún motivo de por medio?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Abrí un poco la boca.

-¡Que no!- dije.

-Parece mentira que aún no sepas que a mí no me engañas... – dijo Tomoyo, cruzándose de brazos-. A ver... escúpelo ya...

-¿El qué?- pregunté, inocentemente.

-¿Voy a tener que sacártelo yo por la fuerza?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Me encogí de hombros y miré para otra parte.

-Esta es mi teoría- dijo-. Te fuiste por alguien... ¿A que sí?

-No- dije, mirando al suelo.

-Porque te ponía nerviosa...- dijo Tomoyo, sin escucharme.

-Pesada que es la tía...- dije, echándole una mirada matadora.

-Vale, me cayo...- dijo Tomoyo-. Pero que sepas... que lo sé.

-Eh, te sobras cuando te pones en plan Aramis Fuster ... aquí te quedas, maja.

Y dejé a Tomoyo en la cafetería mientras yo me iba al Times.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Meiling, saliendo de su despacho-. ¡Aquí! ¡ya!

-¿qué pasa?- dije, mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-Ha llamado el representante de BOF- dijo Meiling-. Me ha dicho que los chicos y tú estuvisteis hablando de no sé que gala benéfica que van a dar...

-Sí, anoche me comentaron algo...-dije.

-Me agrada la idea...- dijo Meiling-. Una gala benéfica... y en exclusiva para el Times...

Sonreí.

-Seguramente la semana que viene empezarán a preparar todo...- dijo Meiling-. Quiero que estés allí y que cubras todo el terreno posible. ¿Entendido?

-Si- asentí.

-Ahora, vete a casa y empieza a recopilar información sobre los chicos... que nada te coja por sorpresa... ¡vuela!

Me levanté del sillón y salí del Times. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi apartamento y me conecté a Internet.

-Buscador... BOF... BOF...- dije, mirando la pantalla-. ¡Páginas y más páginas! ¡Con esto puedo hacerles una biografía...!

Pasé toda la mañana y tarde buscando información sobre los chicos... estaba cansada, me dolían los ojos y la espalda y ya me había aprendido de memoria como se formó la banda, los nombre completos de cada uno de ellos, el nombre de todas sus canciones y cuantos millones de discos habían vendido por todo el mundo.

Saturada hasta la saciedad de información de los BOF, me quedé dormida sobre el teclado.

Tiroritiroritiroriiiiiiiiiiiii Tiroritiroritiroriiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mi móvil. Dios, tenía que cambiarle la melodía. Todavía estaba dormida. Tenía las teclas marcadas en la cara y el móvil no dejaba de sonar. Lo busqué a tientas por toda la mesa y vi el nombre de Tomoyo titilando en la pantalla.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunté, muerta de sueño.

-Buenos días, madrugadora...- dijo Tomoyo-. ¡Son las doce de la mañana!

-¿Las doce?- pregunté, espantada, buscando un reloj-. Dios, es que anoche me quedé dormida y...

-Ya... oye, tengo información para ti. Es sobre la gala y todo eso... quedamos en la cafetería en media hora. Si llegas tarde me pagas el almuerzo.

-Hecho- dije. Colgué.

Corriendo me metí a la ducha y me cambié de ropa.

A la media hora ya estaba sentada en la cafetería. Tomoyo estaba sentada en una mesa apartada.

- Buenos días!- saludé, sonriendo.

- Atenta- dijo ella, yendo al grano-. Naoko estará en la gala. También va a tener exclusiva.

- ¿qué?- pregunté, con la boca abierta.

- Eso- dijo Tomoyo-. Como sea ha conseguido autorización para estar allí.

- Y es evidente quien la va a colar...- dije, un tanto decepcionada.

- ¿Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo, levantando una ceja.

- Claro que sí- dije-. Supongo que de eso estaban hablando en la fiesta de anoche...

- ¿Te noto un poco asqueada?- preguntó Tomoyo-. Te molesta que Shaoran haya colado a Naoko...

- Pues claro que me molesta... ¡Naoko es la competencia!

- No es por la competencia... es por Shaoran- afirmó Tomoyo.

- ¿Shaoran?- pregunté-. Me he perdido...

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, señorita...- dijo Tomoyo, apuntándome con el dedo-.

Desde el primer momento que le pusiste el ojo encima no has dejado de mirarlo como un corderito degollado...

- ¡No es cierto!- dije.

- Claro que lo es- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Te gusta?

- No lo conozco- dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Quizá me atraiga físicamente, pero...

- Ya...- dijo Tomoyo-. Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que trabajar.

- ¿Trabajas?- pregunté, sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que pasarte información confidencial da dinero?- preguntó Tomoyo-. ¡No lo hace!

Venga, adiós...

- Adiós y gracias...- dije.

La semana siguiente estuve con los chicos ayudándoles a organizar todo. Estaba quedando todo muy bien. Habían invitado a un montón de gente famosa, pero, evidentemente, ninguno me dijo que Naoko iba a venir.

Aquel día estábamos haciendo entre todos el guión de la presentación.

-¡Yo quiero presentar!- dijo Yukito, levantando la mano como si aún estuviera en la escuela.

-¡y yo!- dijo Touya, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Anda, y yo!- dijo Yamasaki.

-¡Basta!- dije, escribiendo el nombre de los tres en un papel y doblándolos. Los agité en mi mano-. Que alguien saque uno.

Shaoran rozó mi mano para coger uno de los papelitos. Sentí un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Me miró por un momento a los ojos y sonrió. Dios, ¿cómo alguien podía tener unos ojos tan preciosos como aquellos?

Shaoran desdobló el papel y leyó:

-Y la gala la va a presentar... tatatatatatan.... Yamasaki.

-¡Perdedores!- dijo Yamasaki, burlándose de Yukito y Touya.

Yukito se echó encima de él y se sentó sobre su estómago.

-¡Quita de ahí, gordo!- gritó Yamasaki, agonizando en el suelo.

-¿Gordo yo?- preguntó Yukito-. ¿A que no me levanto?

-Vale, vale... eres ligero como una pluma... ahora ¡levanta! ¡Que me ahogo!

Yukito se levantó riendo. Eriol agitó un montón de papeles delante de nuestras narices:

-¡Mirad todo esto!- gritó, histérico-. Es el servicio de catering, la iluminación, el sonido... ¡va a costar una fortuna!

-¡Pero es una gala benéfica, cabeza de patata!- dijo Touya-. ¡Merecerá la pena!

Además... no pagamos nosotros...

-Vale, sí, es muy bonito, y muy tierno, ideal y divino pero... somos nosotros los que estamos aquí metiendo horas para organizarlo, y llevar la contabilidad está dentro de nuestras obligaciones...- dijo Eriol pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirando a los otros.

-Eh, a mí no me mires...- dijo Shaoran-... que yo soy de letras. Eres tú al que se le da bien esa porquería de las matemáticas.

-Tendrá morro el tío éste...- dijo Eriol, cojiendo una calculadora-. Vale. Si no van a ayudar, dejenme solo para que pueda sacar las cuentas con tranquilidad...

-Encantados- dijo Yamasaki, saliendo de la habitación.

Estábamos en su hotel. Shaoran, Yukito, Yamasaki, Touya y yo salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en la terraza.

De pronto, Yukito se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta de acceso al jardín.

-Eh, mira, Shaoran... por ahí viene tu amiga...- dijo.

Todos nos dimos la vuelta. Y la vi. Venía caminando hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Yo conocía muy bien esa sonrisa: era la que solía mostrar ella las pocas veces que conseguía superarme en algo... me vio y frunció un poco el ceño, pero mantuvo la sonrisota.

Para sorpresa de todos, Shaoran se levantó y fue con paso rápido hacia ella.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Touya-. La vi el otro día en la fiesta hablando con él...

-Es Naoko- dije, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios de la rabia.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… aquí otro capítulo más!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 5

-¿Naoko? ¿Qué Naoko?- preguntó Touya, confundido.

-Trabaja para el Empire, ¿verdad?- preguntó Yamasaki-. He visto su foto en algún artículo escrito por ella...

-Eso es- dije, no perdiendo ni un solo movimiento de ellos dos.

-Están liados...- sentenció Yukito mientras los observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Touya, negando con la cabeza-. No lo creo...

-Que sí...- dijo Yukito.

-Pues parecen muy compenetrados...- comentó Yamasaki.

Las entrañas se me revolvían. Sabía que Naoko era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de superarme, yo estaba segura. Quería entrar a la gala y lo había conseguido, pero... ¿porqué tenía que utilizar a Shaoran para ello?

-A Shaoran le gusta...- dijo Yamasaki-... fijaos como la mira... típica mirada estúpida...

De nuevo las tripas volvieron a querer huir de mi estómago. Bien, genial... a Shaoran le gustaba una tía que lo estaba utilizando para escribir un triste reportaje. ¡NO! Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que aquellos instintos asesinos que estaba sintiendo no fueran provocados por... celos.

No aguanté más y lo solté:

-Naoko va a venir a la gala...

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Touya-. Se necesitará un pase especial...

-Pues lo ha conseguido... lo sé- dije.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Yukito, extrañado.

-Muy segura- dije.

-Mira, ya se va...- dijo Touya.

Shaoran volvió con nosotros.

-Oye Shaoran...- dijo Touya-. ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de que esa Naoko vaya a venir a la gala?

Shaoran se puso colorado.

-Eeeerm... si... yo le he dado un pase.

-¿Qué tú qué?- preguntó Yamasaki-. ¡Shaoran! Por dios, sabes perfectamente que todo el rollo de la prensa lo va a llevar al Times... ¡no puedes darle un pase a alguien del Empire, que son su competencia directa!

-¡No va a venir aquí como periodista!- se defendió Shaoran-. Viene como invitada...

Mi invitada- recalcó.

-Pues tu invitada llevará una cámara en el bolso fijo...- susurré.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Shaoran.

-No, nada...- dije-. Es tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós...- se despidieron todos.

- ¡¿Puedes creerlo?- le dije a Tomoyo por teléfono mientras metía una pizza al microondas-. ¡ Naoko va allí como invitada especial de Shaoran!

- Wow, estás de coña...- dijo Tomoyo al otro lado.

- ¡Que no!- dije, histérica perdida-. ¡Es el colmo! ¡A Shaoran le gusta! ¡Y ella lo utiliza!

- ¿Estás segura de que a él le gusta Naoko?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Sí...- dije con tristeza.

- Vaya tono, guapa...- dijo Tomoyo-. Ye te dije que te molaba Li, y no lo reconociste... bueno, de nada te sirve negarlo ahora... ¿a que te gusta?

- ¡NO!- grité. Y colgué el teléfono.

Saqué la pizza. Partí un trozo y lo mordí con furia como si cada trozo de tomate fuera la cabeza de Naoko.

Llegó el día de la gala.

El inmenso jardín del hotel se había convertido en un mar de sillas plegables y mesas llenas de flores y comida. Había sido instalado un gran escenario para las diversas actuaciones. Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados y el jardín se llenó de gente en menos de una hora.

Tomoyo y yo llevábamos allí desde tempranas horas, dando los últimos retoques con los chicos.

Íbamos vestidas de gala y resultaba muy cómico el contraste entre mi vestido de noche y la cámara de fotos que colgaba de mi cuello.

-Madre de dios...- decía Tomoyo, viendo a la gente pasar-... mira... ¡Colin Farell!

-Cálmate- le dije, aunque yo estaba más nerviosa que ella. No dejaba de buscar a Naoko y a Shaoran con la mirada.

Eriol se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola Sakura... y compañía- saludó.

-¡Hola!- dijo Tomoyo, emocionada.

Eriol sonrió.

-Esto promete...- comentó Eriol-. ¡Han venido todos los invitados!

-Sí, hemos visto a un par de ellos...- dije, sonriendo también-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues...- dijo Eriol, mirando a todas partes-...deberían venir ya, tenemos que concretar lo de las fotos, las entrevistas y todo eso.

A los dos segundos aparecieron Yukito y Yamasaki, con sendas copas de champán en las manos.

- Chicos, chicos...- dijo Eriol-... por lo que mas queráis, no os emborrachéis esta noche... esta noche no.

- Tranquilo...- le dije-. Si lo hacen, no mencionaré nada en el artículo...

- Hey!- dijo Yukito-. ¡Que todavía estamos muy bien! ¿Por quién nos tomáis?

- ¿Dónde está Touya?- preguntó Yamasaki.

- Ni idea...- contestó Eriol.

- Pues nosotros acabamos de ver a Shaoran con la flaca ésa... Naoko- comentó Yukito.

- ¿Dónde?- pregunté, mecánicamente.

Tomoyo me dio un codazo. Eriol me miró y levantó una ceja.

-Por ahí...- dijo Yukito, señalando vagamente a uno de los rincones más oscuros e íntimos del jardín.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

-Tengo que irme ya...- dijo Yamasaki-. Tengo que empezar a presentar... ¡nos vemos luego, chicos!

-Chicas, nosotras también nos vamos... Sakura, te ocupas de todo, ¿verdad?- dijo Yukito.

-Claro...- dije-. Estaré por aquí, dando vueltas...

-No nos saques desfavorecidos...- dijo Yukito, guiñándome un ojo.

-Eso sería imposible- dijo Tomoyo, mirándolos embelesada.

En cuanto Yamasaki subió al escenario, todo dio comienzo. Empezaron las actuaciones, y durante más de una hora estuve sacando fotos. Ya tenía tantas que podía llenar veinte páginas con información de la gala.

Tomoyo y yo nos tomamos un descanso y nos sentamos en un banco cercano a las puertas del hotel.

-¿Has visto a Shaoran?- le pregunté.

-Ni rastro de él...- dijo Tomoyo-. Se habrá evaporado con Naoko...

-Ja ja- dije sarcásticamente-. ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Tomoyo carraspeó y luego señaló con un dedo a las habitaciones del hotel. Luego me miró y sonrió con malicia.

Diez minutos más tarde, Tomoyo ya estaba forzando la cerradura del cuarto de alguno de los chicos... no sabía exactamente de quién era aquella habitación, pero con una orquilla consiguió abrir la puerta.

-todo esto lo encuentro muy poco profesional...- dije, mientras Tomoyo me empujaba para que entrara.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero eres periodista y es tu trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas...- dijo Tomoyo.

-No estoy muy segura de eso...- dije, mirando el interior.

Era una lujosa habitación con una cama gigante en el centro de la misma. También vi un pequeño bar instalado en una de las esquinas, y un armario empotrado. Y sobre una silla vi una camisa que reconocí al instante...

-Tomoyo, vamos a largarnos de aquí ya... ¡esta es la habitación de Shaoran!- dije, tirando de ella para irnos.

-¡Mucho mejor!- dijo ella-. ¿no quieres saber si guarda debajo de la almohada algún recorte de prensa en el que salga tu foto? ¡Ja!

-No...¡ vámonos! ¡esto es invadir la intimidad de alguien!

-No haberte metido periodista, no te jode...- dijo Tomoyo-. Aprovecha, tonta... no te estoy diciendo que saques nada en la revista, solo digo que uses esta pequeña visita para tus fines personales...

La miré con dudas.

-Sí, mira...- dijo ella, abriendo un cajón-. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste de qué color era su ropa interior? Pues aquí tienes la respuesta...wow... aquí hay boxers de colores que ni siquiera sabía que existían... el chico tiene clase.

No pude evitar reírme. Tomoyo siguió inspeccionando.

-Oh, vaya... ¡sorpresa!... guarda una foto de Mariah Carey en la mesilla.

Habríamos seguido cotilleando bastante tiempo más, pero cuando estábamos en los más divertido (contábamos los pares de calcetines de colores ridículos que Shaoran tenía) escuchamos un ruido en la cerradura y voces en el exterior: Shaoran iba a entrar a su cuarto.

-Oh oh...- dije, mirando a todas partes intentando encontrar un lugar donde escondernos-. ¡Al armario!

Tiré de Tomoyo y nos encerramos en el armario, que era gigante y hubieran cabido cinco más como nosotras. Dejé la puerta un poco abierta para poder ver lo que pasaba fuera.

Tomoyo me dio un codazo y susurró:

-...es Naoko...

Miré por el hueco y la vi: allí estaba, colgada de los brazos de Shaoran y besándolo. -Joder...- dije, tapándome los ojos con la mano-. Por favor que no hagan nada, que no hagan nada...

Tomoyo tenía la cara descompuesta.

-Dios mío de mi vida y de mis entretelas...- susurró, cerrando los ojos también.

Abrí un poco el ojo derecho y miré lo que pasaba fuera: ¡mierda, no debería haberlo hecho!

Naoko estaba casi sin ropa, igual que Shaoran. Ella le tendió una copa con alguna bebida... supuse que era champán. Dios, no, no, toda esta situación iba a acabar mal... si Shaoran... o Naoko... me descubrían allí dentro, mi carrera se iba al traste... miré a Shaoran... apenas sin ropa se veía mucho mejor con traje y corbata... mi corazón empezó a bombear de unas maneras muy preocupantes...

Tomoyo me dio un codazo y me señaló la cámara con el dedo.

-Oirán el sonido del disparo...- dije, moviendo solo los labios.

-No, no lo harán...- dijo Tomoyo, ahogando la risa-. Sus jadeos y suspiros camuflarán el ruidito... ¡hazlo, antes de que lleguen a más y la vergüenza te impida enfocar!

Las saqué fotos. Sabía que si alguien conseguía aquel carrete, la dignidad... y quizá el trabajo... de Shaoran e Naoko desaparecería.

De pronto, escuché un ruido sordo en la habitación, miré por el armario y el corazón me dio un vuelco: Shaoran estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Lo ha matao!- susurró Tomoyo, ahogando un gritito.

-Sssssssssh...- dije, asustada.

Naoko miró a Shaoran con una cruel sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Shaoran...- canturreó mientras volvía a colocarse bien el vestido-. Gracias a ti voy a hacer el mejor artículo del año... y ni siquiera Sakura Kinomoto conseguirá superarme esta vez...

Después de esto, empezó a curiosear por los cajones... pero no como lo habíamos hecho Tomoyo y yo, no... fue directa al maletín de Shaoran, donde estaban todos los documentos que tenían que ver con BOF... Naoko los cogió, sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… no me pude resistir les dejo un capítulo más, Disfrutenlo!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 6

Tomoyo y yo salimos del armario, con la boca abierta... no podía creer lo que acabábamos de presenciar... fui corriendo hacia Shaoran y lo miré asustada...

-¿Qué le ha hecho Naoko?- pregunté, pasando mi mano por su cara.

Tomoyo olió la copa de champán.

-Lo ha dejado completamente anestesiado...- dijo, señalando la copa-. Está dormido... y como te veo muy dispuesta a hacerle el boca a boca, te diré que no es necesario... despertará en un par de horas, y no recordará nada... lo ha dejado bastante seco.

Lo volví a mirar: estaba tan indefenso, allí, tirado en el suelo, solo en ropa interior... le acaricié el pelo.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacemos ahora? Estamos en un lío...- dije.

-¿tienes las fotos de Naoko cogiendo los papeles del maletín?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran.

-Pues entonces tienes las pruebas para hundirla definitivamente- dijo Tomoyo, frotándose las manos.

-Eso supondría admitir que nos colamos en la habitación de Shaoran... y que lo vimos con ella...- dije, suspirando.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio.

-¡Pero ahora Naoko tiene esos papeles! ¡Y no sabemos qué son! ¡Seguramente sean algo importante...! Y hay que hacer algo para impedir que sea lo que sea eso, vea la luz... ¡pueden hundir la carrera de los chicos!

-... claro, y si yo publico las fotos de Naoko y Shaoran, seré yo la que se la cargue con todo el equipo... estar aquí dentro sacando fotos de la intimidad de Shaoran no es legal, ¿sabes?

Lo miré una vez más y le acaricié el pelo.

-Tenemos un grave problema, nena...- dijo Tomoyo-. Tenemos que volver a la gala... ya pensaremos que podemos hacer...

-¿Y Shaoran? ¿lo dejamos aquí?... pobrecito... te la han jugado bien, nene...

-Eso le pasa por ir detrás de las primeras piernas bonitas que ve...

-Ok, tenemos que dejarlo aquí...- dije, apenada-. Volvamos...

Me daba tanta pena dejarlo allí tan desprotegido... que le puse una manta por encima.

-¡Vamos, no hay nadie en el pasillo!- dijo Tomoyo.

Cerramos la puerta y dejamos las habitaciones antes de que alguien nos viera.

-¡Hola!- saludó Eriol en cuanto nos vio aparecer en el jardín-. ¿Lo están pasando bien?

-Oh, sí...- dije, intentando parecer sincera-. Ha sido una gran gala...

-Espero que tengas buenas fotos...- dijo Eriol, guiñando el ojo.

-Las fotos son muy buenas, tranquilo...- reí.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde se habían metido? ¡Hacía una hora que no las veía!- dijo Eriol.

-Estábamos en el baño- dijo Tomoyo rápidamente-. Es que los canapés no me han sentado muy bien y...

-Oh, vaya... ¿y estás bien?- preguntó Eriol preocupado-. ¡Tienes la cara blanca!

-Eh... sí... estoy bien...- dijo Tomoyo, cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

-No, no es verdad... es mi deber cuidar de la salud de mis invitadas, así que vamos... te llevo a la enfermería...- dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

-Oigs, sí, llévame a la enfermería... de repente me vuelvo a encontrar mal... ay! Mi tripa...- dijo.

-¿ves? Venga...- dijo Eriol cogiéndola de la cintura.

Tomoyo me miró y me sacó la lengua.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con resaca. Tengo que decir que después de dejar a Tomoyo en la fiesta con Eriol, yo me fui a un bar y me tomé tres tequilas y cuatro vodkas mientras miraba detenidamente el carrete de fotos con aquellas imágenes tan comprometidas de Naoko y Shaoran.

Miré el reloj de la mesilla: las 11,00 pm. Me di una ducha y salí a la cocina para comer algo... pero mi estómago se negó a aceptar ningún alimento y acabé vomitando en el baño.

-Genial, Sakura... lo tuyo es ser profesional y no mezclar lo personal con el trabajo...- le dije a mi imagen en el espejo, mientras me apuntaba a mí misma con un dedo acusador-. Mal, muy mal... esta es la última vez que te pasa esto...

Me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de revelado que había instalado en mi casa y sumergí todos los negativos en bandejitas con productos químicos... luego, me senté en el sofá y esperé a que las imágenes aparecieran en el papel de revelado...

Cuando estaba a punto de ver como habían quedado las fotos, alguien llamó al timbre. No esperaba a nadie a esas horas, así que abrí la puerta con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de fútbol que me llegaba casi por las rodillas... casi me muero cuando vi a Touya parado en el rellano y mirándome de arriba abajo con ojos de asombro.

-¡Touya! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté, sonrojándome.

-Esto... venía a hablar contigo... vaya, bonita camiseta- comentó.

-Pasa...- dije, abriendo la puerta del todo-. ¿cómo has conseguido mi dirección?

-Llamé al Times. Tu jefa me la dio- explicó el, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Meiling? ¡Se supone que eso es información confidencial!- dije, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé... pero la soborné...- dijo Touya, sonriendo.

-¿Sobornaste a Meiling?- pregunté, abriendo la boca.

-Algo así... le canté la primera estrofa de You're so beautiful... y me la dio- dijo Touya-. Y tú... ¿tienes resaca? Porque llevas una cara...

-Sí, anoche bebí bastante... intenté ahogar mis penas...- dije, quitándole importancia-. Y tú... ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Touya suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

-Escucha... te considero una buena persona y me caes bien... por eso no he ido directamente a denunciar lo que hiciste anoche- dijo él.

Abrí la boca. Mi rebelde estómago pareció desaparecer... ¡mierda! ¡mierda, mierda y mierda!

-¿Qué viste?- pregunté.

-Os vi a ti y a Tomoyo largaros del jardín... y luego vi como se encendía la luz de la habitación de Shaoran... y vuestras siluetas... y luego entró Shaoran... ¿De qué servía negar lo evidente? Asentí con la cabeza, apenada.

-Así que... si tuvieras la amabilidad de decirme qué pasó...y ya de paso, si sabes porqué Shaoran despertó en mitad de la madrugada en su habitación y habían desaparecido unos cuantos documentos bastante importantes... la verdad es que el pobre no se acuerda de nada.

Tomé aire.

-No pretendíamos hacer nada malo, en serio... – dije-. En realidad no sabíamos que era su habitación, fue de casualidad que entramos en ella... simplemente estábamos allí porque... porque... porque quería saber si Shaoran y Naoko estaban juntos...

-¿Y...?- dijo Touya, mirándome con interés.

-Entramos, y al minuto siguiente apareció Shaoran... e Naoko iba con él...

-Ya entiendo...- dijo Touya-. Sigue...

-Tomoyo y yo nos escondimos en el armario... y ellos siguieron con lo suyo...

-Ahora explícame todo el asunto de Shaoran- dijo Touya, cruzándose de brazos.

-...eso pregúntale a Naoko...- dije, mirando a otra parte.

-Ya he hablado con ella, pero dice que no sabe nada... que anoche lo dejó en su habitación... y según ella, todavía tenía memoria y ropa.

-¡JA!- grité, irónica-. Está bien... te lo voy a contar, pero promete que te lo tomarás con tranquilidad...

-Lo intentaré- dijo Touya, arqueando una ceja.

-Vale...- dije, tomando aire por enésima vez-. Shaoran no llevaba ropa cuando se despertó porque Naoko se encargó de quitársela casi toda... bebieron bastante... e Naoko lo drogó.

-¡Qué me estás contando!- gritó Touya, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Créeme, porque es la verdad. Y después de dejarlo en estado vegetal, cogió los documentos esos... y se largó.

Touya se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¿Y como sé que no me mientes? ¿qué todo lo que me dices no lo estás haciendo para hundir a Naoko? ¿y si fuisteis vosotras las que robaron los documentos?- preguntó Touya, confundido.

Le hice una seña y lo llevé al cuarto de revelado. Allí le tendí las fotos en las que Naoko aparecía abriendo el maletín.

Touya las miró trescientas veces, abriendo mucho los ojos y con la boca abierta.

-¿hay más fotos?- preguntó Touya, mirándome suspicazmente.

-Sí, las hay- admití-. Y voy a destruirlas... esas fotos no sirven para nada, al menos bajo mi punto de vista...

-Sakura...- dijo Touya con mirada triste-... si estas fotos se publican, tu caerás con Naoko... ya sabes que es ilegal lo que has hecho...

-Sí, lo sé...- dije, mientras intentaba no llorar-. Pero... pero hay otra solución...

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Touya.

-Volver a quitarle los documentos a Naoko- dije con voz firme.

-¡La borrachera aún no se te ha pasado, chica!- dijo Touya-. ¡Estás loca o qué!

-Hablo muy en serio- dije-. ¡Es ella la mala del asunto! ¡Ella drogó a Shaoran! ¡Y lo seguirá utilizando para vete a saber tú que cosas! ... así que si queremos evitar un escándalo, lo que hay que hacer es quitarle los malditos papeles y luego arreglar las cosas discretamente con su revista... y en este caso no sería necesario enseñar las fotos que la delatan.

-... y tú te salvarías...- concluyó Touya.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-es una locura...- dijo Touya, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Touya!- dije, agarrándolo de la camisa-. ¡Ella no se merece estar con Shaoran! ¡Lo está utilizando, lo acabas de ver! ¡Si todo esto sale a la luz Shaoran se derrumbará! ¡Lo último que necesita él es que todos lo agobien con otro fracaso amoroso!

Touya suspiró y me miró con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo... es lo que suponía...- comentó-. Todo esto no lo estás haciendo por salvarte a ti, o machacar a Naoko... ¡lo haces por Shaoran!

-No...- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Sí- dijo Touya, sonriendo-. Pero sea lo que sea, tú tienes razón. Le quitaremos a Naoko esos dichosos papeles.

-¿nos ayudarías?- pregunté, sorprendida.

-Por Shaoran haría cualquier cosa... él es mi bro... y si te parece bien, lo que voy a hacer es comerle el coco para que se saque a Naoko de la cabeza. Así el desengaño será menor...- dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te pases... necesitamos que Naoko siga a su lado para que no vaya a ninguna parte con los papeles...- dije.

-Eres un horrible mente retorcida- me dijo Touya, apuntándome con el dedo-. Tengo que irme. Volveremos a vernos, yo me ocuparé de que no te alejes de nosotros, ok?

Y abrió la puerta.

- Gracias Touya- le dije, sonriendo.

- Te gusta Shaoran... te gusta mucho...- dijo antes de irse.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?- pregunté, confundida.

- Porque no has preguntado ni una sola vez qué había escrito en esos documentos... únicamente te has preocupado de lo que podía pasarle a él...- me guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta.

* * *

_**Hola a todas... primero quiero agradecerles por los reviewa estos me levantan el animo, por otro lado quería aclararles que esta historia está editada por mi pero la historia original es de mi amix Day, amix extraño los fics que publicabamos en el grupo... ojala todas volvamos a escribir un reto!!!**_

_**En cuanto termine de pubñlicar esta pondré una mía... empece por esta historia porque fue una de las primeras que leí y me encnato el guión, y al volver a leerlo después de tiempo pues me imagine a los personajes de Sakura Card Captor como los protagonistas de este fic y me anime a reeditarlo y publicarlo. Ojala les siga gustando los próximos capítulos!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 7

Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía lo que me deparaba mi futuro, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Siempre me había gustado tenerlo todo bajo control, y ahora que Touya nos había descubierto... digamos que me sentía un tanto desprotegida, así que me dirigí al sitio en el que siempre encontraba paz y tranquilidad: la casa de mis padres.

Cuando llegué, ellos no estaban en casa, pero busqué la llave debajo de la alfombrilla de entrada y abrí la puerta.

Respiré al olor de mi antiguo hogar y un montón de recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza... subí las escaleras de tres en tres y entré a mi antiguo dormitorio: todo seguía igual que cuando me fui de casa, hacía ya cuatro años. Mi cama con sus sábanas de patitos amarillos, las estanterías llenas de fotos de mis amigas... me entró la nostalgia y abrí el armario de par en par: allí todavía guardaba algunas ropas de cuando tenía 16 ó 17 años...

-¡Dios! ¿cómo me pude poner estos pantalones?- dije, mirando la ropa con cara de espanto-. No me extraña que mamá no quisiera dejarme salir de casa con esto... ¡hey, mi caja de los tesoros!

En el suelo del armario había una caja de cartón que parecía esta a punto de reventar de lo llena que estaba... la saqué y me senté en el suelo para abrirla.

-¡Mi camiseta del instituto!- dije, al encontrar mi vieja camiseta descolorida y rota con las letras del instituto-. ¡Y mi agenda de teléfonos! Vaya... la mitad de las personas que tengo aquí apuntadas ni siquiera viven ya en este país... mmm... ¿qué es esto?

Saqué una bolsa de colores chillones del fondo de la caja y metí la mano dentro. Sentí algo de plástico y de forma cuadrada... lo saqué y al reconocer lo que era, una sonrisa de dibujó en mi cara.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!- grité-. ¡Precisamente en estos momentos de mi vida tengo que encontrarme con esto!

Era el primer cd de los BOF. Lo saqué de la caja y miré su reverso:

-Wow...está rallado... sí que lo escuché... – dije, asombrada.

En un arrebato, encendí la mini cadena y metí el cd. Empezó a sonar My Love… esbocé una sonrisa al oir la voz de Eriol.

En la bolsa todavía había cosas… encontré muchísimos recortes de revista y varios pósters de Shaoran.

-Oh, tenían que ser precisamente de él, ¿verdad?- dije, algo enfadada-. No podía gustarme Yukito, o Yamasaki, o cualquier otro... no... precisamente mi favorito tenía que ser Shaoran... ¡Vuelve al baúl de los recuerdos, Li!

Y volví a meter todo en la bolsa. Además también metí los negativos de las fotos de Naoko y Shaoran. Por alguna extraña razón pensé que allí estarían a salvo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Saqué el móvil y llamé a Tomoyo.

-¿Si?- contestó ella.

-Touya lo sabe.

-¿Qué sabe?- preguntó.

-Nos vio en la habitación de Shaoran. He tenido que contárselo todo. Y ha visto las fotos.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Tenemos que quitarle a Naoko los documentos.

-¿Estás de coña? ¿Has desayunado moscatel o qué?

-Eso mismo dijo Touya. No es una coña. Si se los quitamos a tiempo, yo no tendré que enseñar las fotos... y salvaré mi trasero.

-Ok- dijo Tomoyo-. Iré a buscarte a la redacción del Times esta tarde.

-Hecho. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Meiling me informó de que las fotos de la gala junto con su correspondiente artículo ya habían sido publicadas, pero yo ni siquiera me interesé por ello. Solo quería que Tomoyo apareciera por mi pequeña mesa de trabajo para hablar de Naoko, Shaoran... y Touya.

Cuando el reloj del ordenador dio las seis de la tarde la vi salir del ascensor. Le hice un gesto y se acercó rápidamente a mi mesa. Se sentó frente a mí y suspiró.

-Como las liamos...- dijo, sin evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Oye! ¡ a mí no me parece divertido! ¡Puedo perder mi trabajo!

-Lo siento, pero a mí si que me parece divertido...- dijo Tomoyo, ahogando el sonido de su risa con las manos-. Es que recuerdo a Naoko y Shaoran ahí... tan concentrados como estaban... y tú y yo metidas en el armario deseando que se nos tragara la tierra...

No pude evitar empezar a reír yo también.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara...- dijo Tomoyo, señalándome con el dedo-. Casi pensé que ibas a abrir las puertas de par en par y gritarles "YA VASTA, POR FAVOR, DEJAD DE HACER COCHINADAS!!!"

-¡No!- grité, mientras me sonrojaba.

-Vale, ahora seriedad... ¿dónde podría Naoko guardar esos papeles?

Empecé a pensar.

-en su casa sería lo más probable- dijo Tomoyo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé... – dije, entrecerrando los ojos-. No creo que haya sido tan tonta de guardarlos... yo creo que los ha destruido y los ha pasado a algún disquette.

-Y claro, en el trabajo no lo puede haber dejado...- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Con todo el lío de cd's y disquetes que hay en las revistas? Podría cogerlo cualquiera y salir publicado mañana en primera plana por error- dije.

-Conclusión: tenemos que buscar un disquette- dijo Tomoyo-. Pues lo tenemos bastante difícil...

-Vamos a dejar de estresarnos- dije, respirando profundamente. Luego abrí los ojos de repente y la miré-. ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué pasó con Eriol después de que te llevara a la enfermería?!

Tomoyo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y comentó:

-.. sí, si, parece que va a llover hoy...

-¡Tomoyo!- dije, riendo-. ¿Qué pasó?

-... mira que bolígrafo tan interesante tienes...- dijo, sonrojándose y mirando mi bolígrafo de cerca.

-Ooooooooooooooh...- dije, apuntándola con mi dedo índice-. ¡TE HAS ACOSTADO CON ÉL!

-...no, no me apetece comer nada, gracias...- dijo, levantándose de la silla.

Yo me puse delante y la senté de nuevo.

-Habla... ¡YA!- dije, emocionada.

-¿Has escuchado el nuevo disco de ópera chill out? Está muy bien...- dijo ella.

-¿Ópera Chill Out?- pregunté, mirándola con cara de asco-. Deja de decir chorradas... Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta...

Tomoyo me miró y esbozó una risita.

-Voy a ayudarte a comenzar- dije-... "Eriol y yo estábamos en la enfermería cuando...

-... cuando empezó a meterme mano...- dijo Tomoyo, sonrojada.

-¡AAAAAAAAJAJA! ¡LO SABÍA!- grité-. ¿y...?

-y claro, no me voy a quedar quietecita teniendo a ese pedazo de portento de la naturaleza delante mía...

-...lógico...

-Así que... esto... ¡bueno, qué pasa, no tengo que hacerte un croquis! ¡ya eres mayorcita para imaginarte lo que pasó!- dijo Tomoyo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Te has acostado con Eriol Hiraguisawa!- dije, tapándome la boca con las manos.

-Sssssssssssh, baja la voz, ¿quieres? ¡Se va a enterar toda la redacción!

-Ok...- dije, riendo.

-Ahora... vamos a cambiar de tema... – dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Te dijo Touya que había en esos documentos misteriosos?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pues ahora mismo nos vamos al dichoso hotel a averiguar cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

-Mentirosa... solo quieres ver a Eriol...- dije, cogiendo mi bolso.

-... y tú solo quieres ver a Shaoran...- dijo ella, sacándome la lengua.

Bueno, no lo reconocería ni en un millón de años, pero sí.... existía una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera al hotel para ver a Shaoran... quizá no tan pequeña... bueno, una posibilidad bastante grande... vale, muy bien, lo reconozco: iba al hotel solo para volver a ver al dueño de los ojos ámbares más bonitos del planeta tierra.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… aquí otro capítulo más, espero que les gusteeee!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 8

- ¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!- gritó Touya en cuanto nos vio aparecer por la recepción.

- Hola Touya...- saludé-. ¿cómo va todo?

- Venid a sentaros un momento y os lo cuento...- dijo Touya.

Nos sentamos en unos sillones y lo miramos atentamente:

-He estado hablando de Naoko con Shaoran...- explicó.

-¿Y...?- pregunté.

Touya hizo un gesto.

-Ella le gusta. Le gusta mucho. Y no sé si voy a poder sacarle de la cabeza que Naoko no es perfecta...

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunté con tristeza.

-Sí...- dijo Touya-. No sé... lo tiene totalmente atado.

-Qué desastre...- suspiré.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y aparecieron Eriol, Yamasaki y Yukito. Se sentaron a nuestro lado.

Pude notar como Eriol se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo y le hacía un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Estás trabajando?- preguntó Yukito directamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Perfecto- dijo Yamasaki-. Nos hemos cruzado con Naoko... ¿qué se supone que ha visto Shaoran en ella?

Levanté la ceja sorprendida.

-Que es guapa, supongo...- contestó Tomoyo.

-Vaya...- dijo Touya, moviendo las manos de forma graciosa-. ¿y qué? Mira... Sakura también es

guapa... y periodista, igual que ella... podría haberse fijado en ella.

Desvié la mirada. Sí, la verdad es que podía haberse fijado en mí, pero no lo había hecho. Cada vez que recordaba las imágenes de Shaoran e Naoko me hundía un poco más.

-Sí...- dijo Eriol-. La verdad es que Naoko tiene una cara de bruja...

Todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Sssssh, eh, calladitos todos, que viene la pareja perfecta...- susurré, señalando a Shaoran y a Naoko, que venían de la mano por el recibidor.

Ahogamos una risita.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Shaoran alegremente.

-¡Hola bro!- dijo Touya-. Hola Naoko...

Yukito ahogó una risita. Yamasaki le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Hola a todos...- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Sakura... Tomoyo...- añadió después con una voz cansada.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar... os veré pronto, supongo...- luego se volvió hacia Shaoran y le dijo-... y a ti te veo esta noche...

Se acercó a él y plantó un beso en sus labios.

Tomoyo imitó el ruido de una arcada, y Naoko se despegó de Shaoran inmediatamente, sobresaltada. Los demás ahogamos la risa.

-Adiós, Naoko...- le dije, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí... adiós...- dijo ella. Aún tuvo tiempo de hacerle un arrumaco a Shaoran antes de desaparecer por las puertas del hotel.

Shaoran se quedó embobado unos segundos mirando como Naoko movía el trasero, hasta que Eriol chasqueó los dedos en su cara.

-Voy a dar una vuelta...- dije, levantándome y saliendo al jardín.

-¡Espera!- dijo Shaoran-. Te acompaño... yo también necesito aire...

-...porque Naoko te ha dejado sin él...- añadió Yukito.

Se notaba que la primavera ya estaba bien avanzada, hacia calor... ¿o tal vez era tener a Shaoran tan cerca lo que me provocaba aquellos sudores?

Caminamos un rato por el borde de la piscina en silencio, hasta que él decidió hablar:

-¿Porqué te cae tan mal Naoko?

-Creo que eso es evidente...- respondí evitando mirarle a la cara.

-¿no podríais tener una rivalidad un poco más sana?- preguntó, esperanzado.

-Eso es imposible- le dije, sonriendo un poco.

-Es que... ella me gusta- dijo Shaoran, desviando la mirada-... y tú me importas... la verdad es que no es muy agradable ver como os ponéis caras cada vez que os veis...

Ignoré el hecho de que Naoko le gustaba y le pregunté.

-¿Te importo?

Sonrió y aparecieron esos hoyuelos que me hacían desesperar:

-Claro que sí- dijo-. No eres solo periodista... de hecho, creo que ninguno de nosotros se acuerda de que trabajas para el Times... eres una amiga, y te queremos mucho... todos... sobre todo yo.

Al decir esto último se sonrojó notablemente. Mi cara también empezó a coger un tono rojizo bastante vergonzoso:

-¿Sobretodo tú?- pregunté.

-Supongo que es porque me hizo gracia que te esposaras a mí... y porque he pasado mucho tiempo contigo preparando la gala...

Nuestras manos se rozaron. Sentí una corriente eléctrica que me hizo estremecer. Lo miré una vez más... dios, era tan guapo...

De pronto, oímos la voz de Yamasaki desde la otra punta del jardín:

-¡EH, Shaoran, ATRAPA ESTO!- gritó a pleno pulmón antes de lanzarnos una pelota de fútbol.

Shaoran sonrió y se posicionó para atraparla. Yo me aparté un poco de él y de la piscina porque aquel balón llevaba una velocidad impresionante.

Observé a cámara lenta como el balón iba directo a los pies de Shaoran, y aunque éste lo retuvo, no pudo evitar dar un traspiés y sujetarse a mi para evitar caerse, por lo que los dos caímos sin más remedio a la piscina.

No me importó demasiado sentir el choque con el agua helada... porque lo único de lo que era consciente en aquel momento era de que Shaoran estaba pegado a mí, todavía rodeándome por la cintura.

Notaba su cuerpo aferrado al mío... tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío... no podía pensar... sentir todo aquello bajo el agua era bastante extraño... pero no podía apartar mis irritados ojos de sus labios... él también parecía observarme con detenimiento... hasta que no nos quedó más aire en los pulmones y tuvimos que sacar la cabeza...

Yamasaki y Touya estaban en el borde de la piscina.

-¡Pensábamos que os ahogabais!- gritó Yamasaki-. Shaoran... creo que te falta un poco de entrenamiento...

Shaoran se pasó la mano por los ojos y me miró:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Asentí.

-Creo que sí necesitas entrenar...- dije, palpando mi cabello y sintiendo que mi pelo comenzaba a rizarse.

-Lo siento...- dijo Shaoran, sonriendo-... pero... ¡este ha sido el primer baño de la temporada! ¡hay que disfrutarlo!

Y sin más aviso, puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me hundió en el agua.

- Wowow, nosotros nos vamos...- dijo Touya, recuperando el balón, que iba flotando sobre la superficie del agua-. El primer baño de MI temporada quiero que sea en la playa... y con bañador... ¡no con la ropa puesta!

Vamos Yamasaki, estos se van a quedar un buen rato aquí...

Cuando conseguí salir a la superficie, Shaoran se reía como un loco de mi cara morada.

-¡Casi me ahogas!- dije, cogiendo aire ruidosamente.

-Que va...- dijo Shaoran-. Es divertido...

-¿Divertido? Vas a ver...

Lo cogí de los hombros y lo sumergí en el agua hasta que ya no vi ninguna burbujita saliendo de su boca.

-¡Sí, es divertido!- dije, mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-No, creo que ya no lo es...- dijo Shaoran, tosiendo-. Voy a por ti...

Y empezó a acercarse a mí mientras retiraba el agua con las manos. Yo reía y negaba con la cabeza a la vez y empecé a andar hacia atrás, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había quedado arrinconada en una de las esquinas de la piscina.

Shaoran se acercaba cada vez más con una sonrisa en la boca...

-No... Shaoran, no lo hagas...- pedí.

Era increíble como con una sola mirada suya yo podía perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Tan solo una sonrisa podía hacer que me derritiera por dentro... sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía por su simple presencia, y eso que estaba en el agua.

-Coge aire...- dijo Shaoran, antes de volver a obligarme a hundirme en el agua.

Esta vez fue más piadoso y me dejó salir a los 5 segundos.

-Vaya, gracias... ¿se te ha activado la vena de la compasión? – pregunté.

-Quizá haya sido eso...- dijo Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pues yo no tengo esa vena!- dije, arrojándome sobre él.

Lo tuve bajo el agua bastante más de los 5 segundos que él me había dejado...

Al final lo agarré de los hombros y lo saqué... cuando le vi la cara vi que estaba titiritando.

-Se acabó la fiesta por hoy, señor Li...- dije, agarrándolo del brazo para sacarlo del agua-. Vas a coger un resfriado...

-Pero lo estábamos pasando bien...- se quejó Shaoran, y casi inconscientemente añadió-. Este es el tipo de cosas que no puedo hacer con Naoko...

-¿qué?- pregunté, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Me refiero a...- dijo Shaoran, intentando explicarse mientras salíamos del agua-. A ella no le gusta hacer cosas divertidas... es muy profesional y todo ese rollo, y no le va ir por ahí haciendo el pavo para pasar un buen rato...

-Eso no es ser profesional, eso es ser aburrido- puntualicé-. Vamos al sol o cogeremos un pasmo...

Nos sentamos en una tumbona en la que daba el sol.

No pude evitar observar como caían las gotas de agua por su cara, como la ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo... (Tomoyo, no comments)... sentí el primer gran impulso de besarlo allá mismo, pero... cerré los ojos e intenté sacar todos eso pensamientos de mi mente.

-Shaoran...

-¿Si?

-Si alguna vez te aburres demasiado... en un caso extremo en el que ya no te divierta ni ver todos los capítulos de la temporada de Friends... sabes que puedes llamarme.

Shaoran me miró profundamente y sonrió, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

Aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa, aquel pequeño beso y aquel "gracias" fue lo que me hizo permanecer en vela toda la noche, hasta que me dormí con cara de idiota mientras miraba una foto de Shaoran que había instalado en mi mesilla.

Tomoyo habría dicho que todo aquello era "patético", "cursi", "impropio de mí" y "una gran estupidez"... sí, pero... ¡yo me sentía como nunca en la vida, a pesar de todo el turbio asunto de Naoko, los documentos y las fotos!

* * *

_**Hola a todas, gracias por sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día... ando de volada así que les dejo un capítlo más... disfrutenloo!!!  
**_

_**Beabi**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 9

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Touya...

-Chicos, tengo algo que contarles...- dijo él-. Es importante...

-Y si es importante, ¿porqué no has llamado a Shaoran?- preguntó Yukito.

-Porque todo esto tiene que ver con él y...- dijo Touya.

-... y con Naoko, seguro- atajó Eriol.

-¡premio para cabeza de patata!- dijo Touya.

-¡deja ya ese estúpido mote, Touyan!- dijo Eriol.

-¡Ya!- gritó Yamasaki-. Habla, Touya.

-...tiene que ver con los documentos que volaron de la habitación de Shaoran... – dijo Touya.

-¿Han aparecido?- preguntó Yukito, esperanzado.

-Pues no...- dijo Touya-. Pero Sakura, Tomoyo y yo sí sabemos dónde están...

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron todos.

-¡Explica eso!- dijo Eriol, muy alterado.

-Calma, calma... – dijo Touya-. Sentaos y se los explicaré, es una historia larga...

-Hey, he oído algo en el pasillo...- dijo Yukito, mirando la puerta.

-Déjalo, yo no he oído nada- dijo Yamasaki.

-Bien... supongo que todo empezó la noche de la gala...- dijo Touya.

Yukito no se había equivocado... realmente sí había alguien en el pasillo: Naoko. Pasaba por allí de casualidad, intentaba encontrar a Shaoran, pero... escuchó aquello... y no pudo evitar dar un gritito. Se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta abierta y siguió escuchando la conversación de los chicos...

-¡Me estás diciendo que Naoko robó los documentos, y que aún encima drogó a Shaoran!- gritó Eriol-. ¿y porqué no lo has dicho antes? ¡Ahora mismo vamos a por la niña ésa, y la denunciamos en dos segundos!

-Eriol, Eriol...- dijo Touya, intentando calmarlo-. No es tan fácil... Sakura también está metida en todo esto...

Naoko hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de Sakura y prestó más atención a todo lo que decía Touya.

-¿Y Sakura tiene las fotos?- preguntó Yamasaki, con la boca abierta.

-Exacto...- dijo Touya-... ¿lo entendiendes ahora? No podemos hacer nada contra Naoko...

-...por Sakura...- terminó Yukito.

-Exacto- dijo Touya-. Así que chicos...¿Están con nosotros en esto?

-Deberíamos decírselo a Shaoran...- dijo Eriol, apenado.

-Todo esto lo estamos haciendo por él...- dijo Touya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y por Sakura- dijo Yamasaki.

-No, ella también lo hace por Shaoran...- dijo Touya, evitando hablar de ese tema-. Así que chicos... ya sabéis...

Naoko no escuchó nada más. Si Sakura tenía las fotos que la delataban, tenía que actuar con rapidez. Si lograba quitarle los negativos tendría libertad total para llevar a cabo sus planos sin miedo a ninguna sorpresa desagradable de última hora... así que salió del hotel corriendo y se fue al piso de Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya con Sakura... qué bien vive...- dijo Naoko al entrar al apartamento de Sakura forzando la cerradura-. Vamos a ver donde están esas fotografías dichosas...

Tuvo sumo cuidado en no dejar nada fuera de su sitio... registró uno por uno todos los cajones, los armarios, las cajas...

-¡Maldita Kinomoto! ¿Dónde habrá puesto los negativos!- gritó Naoko, dando una patada al suelo-. Oh oh oh... ¿qué veo? ¡premio!

Naoko estaba en la habitación de Sakura, y reparó en la fotografía que estaba al lado de la mesilla de noche. Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre las manos mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Y Naoko encontró el trapo sucio más oculto de Sakura Kinomoto, doña perfecta...- dijo-. Ay, ay, Sakurita... me pregunto cuanto tiempo sabré guardar este pequeño secreto tuyo... oh, Dios, debes de estar muriéndote de celos... por una vez te he ganado, aunque no sea en el trabajo... que lástima que el chico guapo se haya fijado en mí antes que en ti... supongo que no te gustaría demasiado que Don Guapito Li se enterar de esto... ¡una foto suya en tu mesilla, dios, qué patético! Bueno... los negativos ya los encontraré... ¡chao, casa de Sakura!

Entré en casa y al momento supe que algo no iba bien. Instantáneamente supe qué era: el perfume. Había un olor desconocido mezclándose con el característico ambientador de frutas de mi casa. Olía como... un perfume de mujer muy intenso...demasiado... en un segundo asocié aquel penetrante aroma con un rostro: Naoko.

-Si se ha atrevido a entrar a mi casa, yo la mato...- dije, mirando a todas partes.

Todo parecía en orden, no faltaba nada...

Por costumbre miré al contestador y vi que tenía un mensaje. Le di a una tecla y perdí el sentido de la lógica al escuchar la voz de Shaoran:

-Sakura... supongo que aún no has llegado a casa... eeem... solo quería preguntarte si te apetecía ir al cine esta tarde... cuando escuches esto me llamas, ¿vale?... besos...

Sonreí como una completa idiota y me tumbé en el sofá mirando al techo. ¿Quizá el plan de Touya para alejar a Naoko de Shaoran estaba dando sus frutos? Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Shaoran:

-¿si?- dijo Shaoran.

-Señor Li, le anunciamos que ha sido usted seleccionado para posar en el calendario masculino del 2009...- dije, ahogando la risa y poniendo la voz más ronca que pude.

-¿ah, si?- preguntó Shaoran con recochineo-. Pues lo siento mucho, no puedo posar, estoy ocupado... tengo que llevar a una preciosa chica al cine.

-En ese caso ya posarás para el del 2010...- dije, volviendo a mi tono de voz normal.

Shaoran empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Entonces... ¿vamos?- preguntó, después de haberse calmado.

-Solo con la condición de que no veamos ninguna película en la que salgan gente dando patadas o alguna bola de músculos con cinco bazukas a la espalda...- dije.

-Pues yo no pienso ver ninguna película mega-súper-hiper-ideal de alguna niña cursi que llora por el amor de su vida...- dijo Shaoran.

-Entonces es fácil...- dije, sonriendo-. Vamos a ver "Buscando a Nemo".

Shaoran pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-¿Quieres ir a ver peces de colores en dibujos animados?- preguntó, extrañado.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- pregunté.

-Me encanta. Te paso a buscar a las cinco. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgué el teléfono y fui corriendo a mi cama, donde me puse a saltar como una desesperada.

Sakura;3, Naoko;0

Cuando sonó el timbre a las cinco de la tarde, salté corriendo del sofá y miré por la mirilla. Allí estaba Shaoran, vestido con vaqueros y jersey negro...

Sentí un calor que me abrasaba todo el cuerpo, así que empecé a abanicarme con las manos antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola- dije contenta, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Qué raro se me hace verte sin una cámara de fotos colgando del cuello...- comentó Shaoran mientras salíamos a la calle.

-Y a mí que raro se me hace verte sin un mar de niñas detrás de ti...- dije, sacándole la lengua.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... ponte esto...- dijo, sacándose del bolsillo dos pares de gafas oscuras.

Suspiré y me las puse.

-Qué tontería... trabajas duro para ser famoso y cuando lo eres, te pones unas gafas negras para evitar que la gente te reconozca... nunca lo entenderé- dije.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Llegamos al cine en menos de diez minutos. Sacamos las entradas, compramos palomitas y nos metimos a la sala. En cuanto las luces se apagaron, tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme directamente a sus labios.

-Eh, mira...- susurró Shaoran, señalando a una pareja que estaba unas filas delante de nosotros.

Aquellos dos ya llevaban un buen rato besándose y metiéndose mano, así que mientras Shaoran y yo nos reíamos, empezamos a tirarles palomitas.

-¡Eh, que pervertís a los niños!- grito Shaoran lo bastante alto como para que los dos se enteraran.

Sobra decir que no hicieron ni caso.

-¡Vayan a hacer guarricochinadas a vuestra casa!- siguió gritando mientras yo me metía el puño en la boca para ahogar el sonido mi risa.

Pasamos así veinte minutos de la película, hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta enfadado y nos miró con cara de asesino:

-¿Van a dejarnos en paz, o qué?- preguntó, pero al momento le cambió la cara de color-. ¿Shaoran? ¿Sakura?

-¿Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran, con la boca abierta.

-¡Tomoyo, sal ahora mismo!- grité, mientras Tomoyo intentaba escabullirse entre las butacas.

Shaoran y yo empezamos a reír y a señalarlos con el dedo:

-Uhhhhhhhhh... pero qué mal ejemplo para los niños...

-¡Cállate, ¿quieres?!- dijo Eriol, visiblemente sonrojado.

En ese momento, dos acomodadores vinieron con las linternas y nos echaron a los cuatro de la sala.

-Nosotros no nos vamos- dijo Shaoran, agarrándome del brazo y sentándome en la butaca otra vez-. Queremos ver a Nemo. Que se vayan esos dos, que son los calenturientos...

-Los cuatro- dijo el acomodador-. Fuera ahora mismo o llamamos a la policía.

-¿Vas a llamar a la policía por esto?- preguntó Tomoyo en tono arrogante.

-Eso, cari, imponte...- dijo Eriol

-¿CARI?- preguntamos Shaoran y yo a la vez con cara de pánfilos.

-¿Ttengo que volver a repetirlo? ¡Fuera de la sala!- dijo el chico, apuntándonos con la linterna.

-Que no...- dijo Shaoran, mirando fijamente a la pantalla-. Queremos ver a los pececitos...

-Se acabó la broma- dijo el acomodador, y al minuto siguiente volvió con acompañado de un hombre que abultaba cuatro veces más que Shaoran y Eriol juntos-. ¿Van a irse?

Los cuatro nos pusimos de pie y abandonamos la sala casi corriendo. Cuando salimos a la calle no pudimos aguantar la risa.

-¿desde cuando tienen gorilas en los cines?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Voy a escribirles una crítica que se van a cagar por las patas...- dije, poniéndome roja.

-Eso, cari, imponte...- dijo Shaoran, imitando a Eriol.

-Ya vasta...- dijo Tomoyo, enrojeciendo.

-Mira listillo- dijo Eriol, amenazando a Shaoran con el dedo, pero realmente casi no podía ni hablar de la risa-. Porque me saques una cabeza no tienes derecho a meterte conmigo...

-Ay, chiquitín...- dijo Shaoran, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Shaoran, que te la estás ganando...- dijo Eriol, apartándole la mano.

-Vale, vale... – dijo Shaoran, levantando las manos-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tenemos que tenemos reunión con Terada?- preguntó Eriol.

-Pues no, no lo recuerdo...- dijo Shaoran, rascándose la nuca-. ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que abandonar a las damas?

Los dos nos miraron con cara de pena y empezaron a hacer pucheros. Tomoyo sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Eriol.

-Oh, adiós, te echaré de menos...- dijo, fingiendo tristeza-. Quedan dos horas para volver a verte, no sé si podré aguantar... ¡No te vayas!

Eriol sonrió y le dio un beso.

-¿y tú no me abrazas?- preguntó Shaoran-. Qué poco me aprecias...

Le guiñé un ojo y me puse de puntillas para colgarme de sus hombros. Cuando él me envolvió con sus brazos, deseé que aquel momento no acabara nunca. No quería soltarlo... me estaba convirtiendo en una lapa humana... pero muy a mi pesar tuve que dejarlo...

-Nos veremos por el hotel, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shaoran.

-El hotel es ya mi segunda casa...- dije.

Nos despedimos con un gesto y ellos dieron media vuelta y se fueron, mientras Tomoyo y yo nos quedábamos paradas en medio de la calle viendo como se alejaban...

-Muy bien, señorita, lo primero es lo primero...- le dije-. ¿no te enseñó tu madre que no se montan escenitas eróticas en lugares públicos?

-Emm... no- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Y a ti no te enseñó la tuya que a los hombres comprometidos ni se les huele? Porque por mucho que te duela, Shaoran está con Naoko...

-Ya lo creo si me duele...- dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Pero él me ha llamado, y no hemos hecho nada malo... así que no hay problemas... HEY! Ahora que me acuerdo... tengo una leve sospecha de que Naoko ha entrado a mi casa...

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si... cuando he entrado he olido su perfume... no faltaba nada, claro, pero...

-¿Crees que puede haberse enterado de que tienes las fotos?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-No lo sé...- dije-... la única forma de que lo haya averiguado es que haya escuchado a Touya...

-¿Se lo ha contado a los demás?

-Sí, esta mañana llamó para decirme que se lo ha contado...

-Nena, no hay tiempo que perder...- dijo Tomoyo, frotándose las manos-. Vamos a casa de la lagarta ésa antes de que vuelva del trabajo...

-Si se atreve a hacer algo que dañe a Shaoran... la hago pedacitos...- dije inconscientemente.

-Sí, y como eso repercuta en la vida de mi Eriol... no sé qué le hago...- dijo Tomoyo.

-Venga, a saquear la casa de Naoko!- grité, triunfante.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… si ya sé no he actualizado buen tiempo y pido las disculpas por ellopero en compensación les dejo 3 capis, espero que les guste.**_

_**Asimismo quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que me han dejado y espero que sigan enviando sus reviews… gracias!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 10

-Vaya con la marquesa...- dijo Tomoyo al abrir la puerta de la casa-... no vive mal la niña...

-Venga, hay que encontrar algo... como mínimo el disquette de la discordia... – dije mientras registraba el estudio.

-Pues lo veo un poco oscuro...- dijo Tomoyo, señalando los centenares de disquetes que había en los cajones-. Podemos estar buscando medio siglo y seguiríamos sin encontrarlo...

-... si al menos supiéramos lo que buscamos...- dije, revolviéndome el pelo.

Salí del estudio y fui a la cocina. Una lucecita me distrajo: el contestador. Tomoyo entró y se fijó en lo mismo que yo...

-No le importará que escuchemos sus mensajes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo, dándole a la tecla.

-Supongo que no...

Escuchamos atentamente:

-Naoko... soy yo, Shaoran... esta tarde no podemos quedar, lo siento... ya tengo planes con los chicos... bueno, adiós.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

Tomoyo empezó a reír:

-Ooooooooh, nena!!!! Le ha mentido a su novia para irse contigo al cine!!!!- gritó, emocionada-. Para ser su amorcito es un poco frío, ¿no?

-Ya lo creo...- dije, contenta-. En mi mensaje al menos me mandó besos...

Tomoyo me miró y luego me guiñó el ojo:

-No sé lo que le estará contando Touya, pero... hace bastante efecto...

Como por arte de magia, Touya me llamó en aquel mismo instante:

-¡hola nena!- saludó-. ¿cómo va la cosa?

-Estamos en casa de Naoko...- dije, con aires misteriosos.

-¿encontraron algo?

-De momento nada... oye Touya... ¿qué le has contado a Shaoran acerca de Naoko?

-¿yo? ¡Nada!... de momento no he podido hablar con él sobre eso...- dijo, extrañado-. ¿porqué? ¿pasa algo?

-Oh, bueno... la ha plantado para irse conmigo al cine...- dije emocionada.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Touya-. Entonces es que Shaoran es mucho más listo de lo que yo pensaba... te dejo, no quiero interrumpir vuestra investigación...

-Nos vemos, Touya...

-Ah, si... Eriol manda besos a Tomoyo... vaya tío más cutre... adiós nena.

Miré a Tomoyo, que seguía rebuscando por los cajones:

-Eriol te manda besos- dije tranquilamente.

Tomoyo sonrió y los ojos le brillaron. De pronto, fijó su atención en un papel que había sobre la mesa:

-Wow...- dijo, tomándolo en las manos y leyéndolo-. Nos ha tocado la lotería...

-¿qué es eso?- pregunté, leyendo sobre su hombro.

-Lo pone bastante claro...- dijo Tomoyo, señalando las letras mayúsculas a pie de página: COMPRADORES.

-Qué me estás contando...- dije, mirando la lista-. Todos estos nombres son de periodistas turbios... ¿y esto? 16/2/04, 18,30, Burlington...

-Una fecha, una hora y un lugar...- dijo Tomoyo-. Oh dios, oh dios... ¿no será lo que me estoy imaginando!

-¡Vaya guarra!- grité, mirando la lista de nuevo-. ¡Va a vender los documentos de los chicos! No puedo creerlo...

Rápidamente cogí una hoja de papel y copié la lista. Me metí el papel al bolsillo y miré a Tomoyo.

-Sobra decir que estaremos en esa reunión, ¿verdad?- pregunté.

-Por supuesto...- dijo Tomoyo mientras abandonábamos la casa-. No puedo creer que sea tan perra... es realmente mala...

-...lo peor es que todos sabemos que está utilizando a Shaoran y no podemos decirle nada...- dije, afligida.

-Eh, no te ralles por eso, ¿quieres? Shaoran no es tonto... me da la impresión de que no se le partirá demasiado el corazón... así que deja de preocuparte y disfruta de su compañía todo lo que puedas...

-Estoy estresada...- dije, resoplando-. Te invito a cenar...

-No puedo- dijo Tomoyo-. Eriol ha dicho que me llevará a un restaurante..

-Así que al final el mujeriego y conquistador Hiraguisawa ha decidido sentar la cabeza... y precisamente contigo... pues que el cielo lo proteja...

-¡Hey!- dijo Tomoyo, saliendo del apartamento de Naoko-. ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo he sentado la cabeza con él?

La miré de forma escéptica y opté por dejar el tema.

-Larguémonos antes de que aparezca el bicho de Naoko...- dije, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Solo quedaba un día para que Naoko se reuniera con los compradores e intentara arruinar la vida de lo chicos. O al menos eso creía ella.

Para mí el tiempo había pasado volando: Meiling me había dado vacaciones y llevaba más de dos semanas pasando todo mi tiempo libre con Shaoran.

Habíamos ido al parque de atracciones, a un museo (donde nos echaron por reírnos muy alto de un cuadro en el que estaba pintado un tipo con cara de estreñido, según Shaoran), al zoo (donde nos volvieron a echar porque intenté darles de comer a los monos, cosa que no estaba permitida) y a la discoteca (amanecimos a las diez del día siguiente dormidos en un parque del centro de la ciudad... los dos llevábamos una botella de cerveza en la mano y no recordábamos nada de la noche anterior... pero el dolor de cabeza indicaba que habíamos bebido bastante...).

Aquella tarde estábamos sentados a orillas de un lago... habíamos llegado allí por casualidad mientras dábamos un paseo por las afueras... tirábamos piedrecitas al agua y nos reíamos de cómo caminaban los patos.

Me sentía tan bien con él... todos los momentos que había pasado con Shaoran los tenía grabados en la memoria: cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo... el más mínimo roce me hacía levitar, y las mariposas en el estómago parecían haberse convertido en algo normal en mi vida diaria...

Sin embargo, había algo que me impedía dormir por las noches:

-Shaoran...- dije, mientras arrojaba una piedra al agua.

-¿mmmm?- preguntó él, medio embobado, mientras miraba a los patos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema algo delicado...- dije.

Shaoran sonrió y me miró:

-Pues habla...- pidió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero... en estas dos últimas semanas has pasado más tiempo conmigo que con Naoko... y supongo que ella está molesta...

-Últimamente llego a la conclusión de que a Naoko no le importo demasiado...

Interiormente quise gritar de alegría.

-... parece que solo quiere estar conmigo cuando salimos en la prensa... – explicó mientras abría mucho los ojos-. Creo que ella me sigue importando un poco, pero... no sé, Sakura, creo que la llama se ha apagado definitivamente... tengo que aceptarlo.

-¿estás seguro de eso?- pregunté, cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza:

-En estos momentos estoy hecho un lío... pero no vamos a hablar de mis paranoias... sé lo poco que te gusta hablar de Naoko...

Asentí con la cabeza.

-... no importa, si así te sientes mejor, yo lo soporto...- dije mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Shaoran me miró como nunca lo había hecho antes:

-¿Pero porqué tienes que ser tan buena conmigo?- preguntó.

-No sé...- dije, sonrojándome.

Me sonrió y me abrazó. ¿y porqué tenía él que abrazarme a todas horas? ¿no sabía lo nerviosa que me ponían aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño?

-Venga, se va a hacer tarde, te llevo a tu casa- dijo, mientras se levantaba.

Suspiré y me levanté del suelo.

Maldita sea... si no conseguía besarle en 24 horas iba a morir joven...

Llegamos a mi apartamento bien entrada la noche, después de haber tomado un par de copas en la cervecería... no íbamos muy borrachos, pero lo suficientemente contentos para que no pudiera meter la llave en la cerradura de mi casa.

-Shaoran... la cerradura se mueve...- balbuceé.

-Trae aquí...- dijo Shaoran, quitándome la llave e intentando meterla.

Después de veinte minutos conseguimos abrir la puerta y llegar hasta la cocina para bebernos más de dos litros de agua cada uno.

Shaoran se me quedó mirando, apoyado en la encimera y recorriéndome con la mirada de arriba a abajo:

-¿qué?- pregunté.

-...creo que me fijé en la periodista equivocada...- dijo, mientras me acariciaba la cara.

-Shaoran... no sabes lo que dices... ¿ves lo que te pasa cuando te tomas dos cervezas de más?

-...no es la cerveza...- dijo él-. es lo que siento de verdad... y quería que lo supieras... ahora me voy.

Y sin mas cogió la puerta y se largó. Yo me quedé tipo estatua de sal en la cocina, pasando mis manos por donde habían estado las de Shaoran hacía unos segundos.

- Por favor dime que esto no lo he soñado...- dije a la casa vacía, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos.

Miré el reloj: las once de la noche. Y lo único que me apetecía era tener a Shaoran a mi lado... pero él acababa de irse...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Quizá era Tomoyo, que venía a hacer una visita nocturna inesperada... pero cuando abrí la puerta vi que era...

-... Shaoran...- dije, tragando saliva-. Pero si acabas de marcharte...

-¿Has entendido lo que he dicho, verdad?- preguntó, dando un paso hacia mí.

-Sí...- dije, mirándole a los ojos.

-... sería el hombre más imbécil del mundo si me fuera ahora...- dijo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Shaoran se acercó a mí lentamente y me cogió de la cintura. Mi corazón se iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento... vi a cámara lenta como empezaba a dirigir sus labios hacia los míos... hasta que finalmente me besó.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… aquí otro capítulo más!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 11

... sus labios estaban cálidos y suaves... jamás olvidaré lo que sentí en aquel momento... éramos solo él y yo, nada más. Sin decir una palabra empezó a besarme el cuello... yo me abracé a él... sus labios dejaban huellas húmedas por mi cuello... hasta que nuestros rostros volvieron a encontrarse y nos besamos nuevamente.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo rápidamente. Sentía el latir de su corazón acelerado, latiendo a la vez que el mío.

Noté como mientras me besaba, encaminaba nuestros pasos hacia mi dormitorio.

En menos de un segundo él ya me había recostado en la cama y paseaba sus manos por mis piernas mientras recorría mi abdomen con los labios... yo solo cerré los ojos y acaricié su pelo a la vez que me retorcía en la cama...

Shaoran me quitó el vestido a la vez que yo le despojé a él de su pantalón y su camiseta.

Separó mis piernas con la rodilla y se acomodó entre ellas. Siguió besándome todo el cuerpo mientras yo luchaba por no morirme de placer allí mismo. Sus caricias me quemaban y me hacían desear más...

Suavemente fue quitando mi ropa íntima. Besó y acarició mis pechos y volvió a subir hasta mi boca... acaricié su abdomen sudado y lo despojé de la última prenda que le quedaba.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre mi cuerpo... pude sentir como su respiración se volvía más pesada y agitada a cada segundo que pasaba... empezó a entrar en mí suavemente... me abracé a su espalda mientras él hacía su trabajo... finalmente me dio un último beso y se quedó dormido abrazado a mí.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté, parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme de que no había soñado todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Con los dedos cruzados, palpé el lado izquierdo de mi cama para comprobar si Shaoran realmente había dormido conmigo. Suspiré al comprobar que no había nadie a mi lado.

Me incorporé y me puse lo primero que encontré: una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, un olor llegó hasta mi nariz e hizo que mi estómago rugiera de hambre.

Sonreí de felicidad y corrí hasta la cocina, donde encontré a Shaoran preparando el desayuno:

-¡¡Tostadas!!- dije, eufórica y cogiendo una de la pila que había preparado.

-Eh, eh... ¿no piensas esperarme?- preguntó, quitándome la tostada.

-...¡Shaoran!...- dije, mientras luchaba por recuperar mi preciada tostada.

-Hacemos un trato, ¿vale?- dijo él, jugueteando con la tostada-. Tú me das un beso... y yo te doy la tostada.

-La tostada primero...- dije sonriendo.

Shaoran pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente acercó la tostada a mi boca hasta que le di un mordisco.

-Sí que tenías hambre...- dijo, acercándome un vaso con zumo de naranja-. Ahora... quiero mi parte.

Sonreí y le hice un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. Shaoran me rodeó con sus brazos y le besé. Cuando nos despegamos teníamos los labios húmedos y ambos nos mirábamos sin saber qué decir.

Cogí otra tostada de la pila y casi se la metí a Shaoran en la boca:

-Anda, come, no te me vayas a quedar anoréxico...- le dije.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada:

-¿anoréxico? ¿yo?... creo que no... por cierto... ¿qué hora es?

-Las once y media...- dije, mirando el reloj-. ¡OH, DIOS, LAS ONCE Y MEDIA!... tengo que irme...

-¿cómo que tienes que irte?- preguntó Shaoran, con la boca abierta-. ¡Hoy no trabajas!

-¡Es mucho más importante que el trabajo, créeme!- dije, mientras me metía a la ducha, y añadí en voz baja para que él no me escuchara-... trato de salvar tu carrera y vengarme de Naoko...

En diez minutos salí del baño totalmente arreglada y dispuesta a irme a la calle. Shaoran también se había cambiado y me miraba expectante, sentado en el sofá.

-Sakura... tenemos que hablar... de ti, de mí... de Naoko...- dijo, casi en un susurro.

-Shaoran, de verdad te juro que no puedo quedarme... pero solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase a partir de ahora... yo...

-¿tú qué...?- preguntó Shaoran, esperando a que terminara la frase.

No sabía si decirlo... ¿debía decirle que le quería?... pero aquel no era el momento, con tantas prisas y toda aquella tensión...

-...nada...- dije, abriendo la puerta-. Puedes irte cuando quieras... y hablaremos, te lo prometo.

-Pensaba que ya no te acordabas...- me dijo Tomoyo, parada en la puerta de la cafetería Burlington.

-Podía haberlo hecho...- dije, sacando de mi bolso una grabadora de un tamaño enanísimo-... podía haberme quedado en casa, desayunando con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, pero aquí estoy...

-...me estás engañando...- dijo Tomoyo, impresionada-. ¡Shaoran!... ¿Shaoran?...

-Ahá...- asentí con una sonrisa.

-¿ves?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Más tarde o más temprano, siempre consigues lo que quieres...

-Eso aún está por verse- dije, algo apenada-. Si Shaoran se entera de todo este lío, puedo estar segura de que no lo vuelvo a ver en la vida...

-Pesimista...- dijo Tomoyo-. Este es el plan: sobornamos al camarero para que ponga la grabadora debajo de la mesa de Naoko y de los compradores... y ya está. Luego, con nuestra amada y valiosa grabación, le decimos a Naoko que como se atreva a vender cualquier documento privado perteneciente a BOF... la hundimos.

-Qué fácil suena eso...- dije, abriendo la puerta del café.

El camarero fue fácil de convencer. En cuanto vio aquella cantidad de billetes naranjas, se ofreció incluso a ponerles cianuro en las bebidas.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Se acercaba el momento clave. Tomoyo y yo estábamos escondidas en un pequeño cuarto oscuro que había en el bar, desde donde podíamos observar la mesa de Naoko y de los compradores. Con un ágil movimiento, el camarero pegó la grabadora debajo de la mesa y nos hizo un guiño con el ojo.

-Será guarra...- musité, mirando a Naoko.

-Podría sacar una pasta por todo esto...- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿qué se supone que hacen? Llevan ya más de una hora y media hablando...- dije, nerviosa.

En ese momento, Naoko le tendió la mano a uno de los compradores y salieron del local.

-Ya está... lo ha vendido...- dijo Tomoyo.

Cuando ya casi no hubo gente en el bar, me acerqué disimuladamente a la mesa y despegué la grabadora.

-¡Corriendo al hotel! ¡Esto tienen que escucharlo los chicos!- dijo Tomoyo, mientras salía a la calle y paraba un taxi.

-Muérete de asco, Naoko...- dije, mientras jugaba con la grabadora.

**** **** **** ***

mientras, en el hotel...

-Touya, estoy hecho un lío...- dijo Shaoran, sentándose en la cama.

-¿qué le pasa al pequeño Shaoranus?- preguntó Touya-. ¿líos de faldas?

Shaoran asintió.

-Habla...- dijo Touya, sentándose a su lado.

-Mis sentimientos cambian de la noche a la mañana... – intentó explicar Shaoran-. Hace algunas horas podría haber jurado que todo lo que sentía por Naoko se había acabado... y que otra sensación más fuerte empezaba a despertar en mí por otra persona...

Touya asintió.

-... pero es que Naoko acaba de llamarme y... he notado algo en su voz... no sé, la he notado ilusionada, como al principio... y ... yo no sé...

-No sabes a qué chica quieres más...- abrevió Touya.

-Eso es...- dijo Shaoran-. No sé si merece la pena echar por la borda la relación con Naoko solo porque hemos pasado una mala temporada... y porque yo no he sabido estarme quietecito y me he acostado con otra.

Touya abrió mucho la boca y reprimió la ganas de gritarle a Shaoran que Naoko era una farsante, una tramposa, una mala persona, una aprovechada, una víbora... pero no podía, aún no había llegado el momento... lo único que podía hacer era hablar a favor de la otra... osea de Sakura:

-Mira Shaoran... yo te conozco, y sé que no te hubieras acostado con otra si no hubieras estado completamente seguro de que sentías algo por ella... me da la impresión de que lo que realmente te hace dudar es Naoko, no Sakura.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera Sakura...

-Por favor, Shaoran, que no me chupo el dedo...- dijo Touya-. Piensa... piensa por una vez en tu vida... ¿con quién estás más a gusto? ¿quién te hace sentir bien? ¿quién te pone el mundo de cabeza solo con su presencia?... no dejes que la rutina maneje tu vida... no elijas el camino de la comodidad...

-Llevo toda la vida por ese camino, Touya...- dijo Shaoran, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Mira, no sé lo que voy a hacer, pero Naoko va a venir en unos minutos...

**** **** **** ****

Llegamos al hotel y cruzamos la recepción casi volando. Nos paramos delante del ascensor para subir rápidamente hasta las habitaciones de los chicos.

-¡Ya puede darse prisa este maldito trasto!- gritó Tomoyo, nerviosa perdida, mientras pulsaba una y otra vez el botón.

-Tranquila...- dije, mientras intentaba respirar con serenidad.

En ese momento, escuché una voz detrás mía:

-Vosotras por aquí... qué sorpresa...- dijo Naoko.

Tomoyo se volvió a mirarla macabramente. Sonreí un poco.

-Cualquiera diría que intentas robarme a mi novio, Fiedler...- dijo Naoko, mientras entraba en el ascensor-. Siempre revoloteando alrededor de él.

Fugazmente recordé un par de golpes que había aprendido en clases de boxeo un par de años atrás, y que habrían echo que el perfecto cutis de Naoko quedara morado en cuestión de segundos...

Tomoyo, Naoko y yo montamos en el ascensor sin decir una sola palabra. Tomoyo y yo intercambiábamos miradas... todo iba a resolverse en unos minutos. Mi instinto me decía que cojiera a Naoko de la solapa de su chaqueta y la obligara a darme los documentos allí mismo, pero por suerte soy una persona tranquila y paciente...

La puerta del ascensor se abrió e Naoko caminó por delante de nosotras hacia la habitación de Shaoran. Nosotras llamamos directamente a la puerta de Touya. Al segundo nos abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar.

Pasamos al dormitorio y encontramos a Yamasaki, Yukito y Eriol sentados en la cama. Nos miraron entornando los ojos:

-La tenemos...- dije, agitando la grabadora con mi mano derecha.

Los cuatro chicos estallaron en gritos, aplausos y silbidos.

-¡Mi cari es la mejor!- dijo Eriol, abrazando a Tomoyo.

-¡Bien, ya casi podemos afirmar que hemos recuperado los documentos y también que hemos salvado a Shaoran de irse con la peor mujer que ha conocido en toda su vida!- gritó Yamasaki, contento.

-¡Y hemos a hundido a Naoko en la mierda!- gritó Yukito.

En ese momento de alegría general, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Naoko, seguida de Shaoran. En seguida olí los problemas y el chaparrón que se nos venía encima...

Naoko se plantó delante mía y me miró de arriba abajo:

-Shaoran me lo ha contado, zorrita...- me dijo.

-¿zorrita?... voy a romperte la nariz, flipada...- dije, perdiendo la razón.

Eriol y Yamasaki me sujetaron de los brazos para que no pusiera en práctica mis tácticas de boxeo... la cara me ardía de ira... no veía el momento de pulsar el "play" de la grabadora y alejarla de Shaoran para siempre...

-¡Naoko!- gritó Shaoran-. ¡No es ninguna zorra!

-Claro que lo es...- dijo Naoko-. Porque está celosa... esta vez has perdido, ¿verdad, Sakura? ... oh, puede que creas que porque mi novio se haya acostado contigo ya ha caído en tus irresistibles redes... pues siento defraudarte, niña... estás equivocada, porque Shaoran me quiere a mí... ¡a mí! ¡y no a ti!... díselo, Shaoran...

Todas las personas de la habitación rogaron interiormente para que Shaoran no dijera una tontería.

Yo tan solo escuché lo que él iba a decir... sabía que parte de mi futuro dependía de lo que Shaoran contestara...

* * *

_**Y llego el esperado Lemon... un poco corto pero espero que les halla gustado. Disfrútenlos!!! **_

_**Beabi**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 12

Shaoran abrió un poco la boca y bajó la mirada.

-Sakura, yo...- dijo, sin mirarme-... lo siento...

Naoko sonrió triunfante. Yo miré a Shaoran totalmente decepcionada. Estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida... Naoko lo llevaría a la ruina... ¡por dios santo, si ya había vendido los dichosos documentos!

-Shaoran, eres un auténtico estúpido...- dijo Yukito, enfadado.

-Takara, Shaoran ya ha hablado...- dijo Naoko, con las manos en las caderas-. ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? Supongo que un tanto derrotada, ¿verdad? Claro... tienes tantas cosas que ocultar... cosas que Shaoran no sabe... y que no debería saber...

-Si sigues por ahí, te juro que no volverás a trabajar para un periódico en tu vida...- dije, apuntándola con el dedo.

-¿te preocupa que saque a la luz todos tus trapos sucios?- preguntó Naoko-. Pues tiembla, porque voy a hacerlo, aquí, delante de todos... delante de Shaoran...

-Te lo he advertido, niñata...- dije, preparada para darle el golpe del siglo, pero de nuevo los chicos me sujetaron.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Shaoran, mirándome.

-Yo te lo explico, amor...- dijo Naoko, aferrándose a su pecho-. La fierecilla sin domar... es decir Sakura... se coló en tu habitación la noche de la gala, a saber con qué intenciones... y nos sacó fotos... seguro que con la intención de publicarlas en cualquier revista para sacar una buena suma de dinero...

-¡BASTA!- gritó Touya-. ¡ESAS FOTOS TE MUESTRAN A TI ROBANDO LOS DOCUMENTOS, ARPÍA!

Shaoran se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder moverse, pero Naoko ni siquiera se inmutó:

-Un burdo montaje...- dijo ella-. Yo sé que mi Shaoran no cree ninguna de esas fantasmadas que Kinomoto ha preparado para joderle la vida... yo no tengo ni idea de donde están esos documentos.

-¡MENTIROSA! – gritó Yamasaki-. ¡Sakura NUNCA HA HECHO NADA DE ESO! ¡HAS SIDO TÚ, BRUJA!

-Pero qué engañados los tiene la carita bonita de Kinomoto...- dijo Naoko con recochineo-. ¿Nunca se han preguntado porqué es tan buena periodista? ¿Nunca se les ha dado por cuestionar sus métodos? Les diré que ella no está nada limpia...

-Espera a que te pille en la calle, zorra... te vas a enterar...- amenazó Tomoyo.

-Sakura...- dijo Shaoran, apesadumbrado-... no sabes cuanto siento tener que oír esto... confié en ti... eras mi amiga... fuiste mucho más que eso...y ahora esto... creo que esto demuestra realmente como eres...

-Shaoran, cierra el pico porque la estás cagando de verdad...- dijo Eriol.

-No, Eriol... – dijo Shaoran-. Creo que nunca sabremos quién robó los documentos, pero me da igual, creo que no fue Naoko... pero Sakura... ¿sabes una cosa?... yo sentía algo especial por ti, pero acaba de irse por el retrete... y me duele descubrir que... en realidad... tú no sientes nada por mí.

-La cagaste...- susurró Yamasaki.

No lloré porque no me permití a mí misma no caer tan bajo. Miré a Shaoran:

-Para empezar, el que me decepcionas eres tú, Shaoran Li. Te has tragado cada una de las mentiras de esa golfa...- dije-. Ni siquiera has preguntado por mi versión de los hechos... sí, saqué fotos, las cuales destruí porque mi amistad hacia ti me impedía guardarlas. Y Touya dice la verdad: Naoko robó los documentos.

-Demuéstralo...- dijo Shaoran, desafiante.

Pulsé el "play" de la grabadora, que guardaba celosamente en mi mano derecha y subí el volumen al máximo, para que la voz de Naoko llenara todos y cada uno de los espacios de la habitación:

-"... sí, esos documentos de los BOF serán todo un bombazo... imagínese, las cartas personales de los chicos escritas de su puño y letra... un montón de trapos sucios, y no solo de ellos..." " Señorita Kimsung, lo que usted pide por esos...folios... es una auténtica millonada..." " Lo sé, pero además puedo aportar mis propias declaraciones..." "¿Qué puede aportar usted?" "Toda la intimidad completa de Shaoran Li... "

Pulsé la tecla "stop" y a pesar de que mi corazón acababa de hacerse añicos por todo lo que me había dicho Shaoran, disfruté del momento de gloria.

Naoko miró estúpidamente la grabadora y luego a mí. Las facciones de la cara empezaron a transformarse en una mueca grotesca:

-¿Naoko?- preguntó Shaoran, al borde de las lágrimas.

Naoko lo miró cruzada de brazos. En sus ojos solo había frialdad.

-Así que... nunca sentiste nada por mí...- dijo Shaoran-. Yo aquí, defendiéndote como un completo gilipollas... y todo lo que ellos dicen es verdad.

-Oh, gracias por confiar tanto en mi, Li- dijo Naoko-. Pero la verdad es que aún no ha llegado el día en que yo arriesgue mi trabajo y mi futuro por un hombre, como hace Kinomoto por ti... – luego se volvió hacia mí-. ¿Estás satisfecha? Me has cogido... ahora ya no tendrás a nadie con quien competir.

-¿Te crees muy lista y muy buena en tu trabajo, verdad?- dije-. Pues no lo eres tanto. Solo eres una avara egoísta...

-... así que...- dijo Shaoran, con la mirada perdida-... la noche de la gala... tú... tú robaste esos documentos.

-Te drogó- puntualizó Touya.

-Y te dejó tirado en el suelo de la habitación...- añadió Yukito.

-... al menos tuviste la cortesía de taparme con una manta...- dijo Shaoran, que por momentos parecía irse enfadando más.

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Naoko-. Yo no te tapé.

-Fui yo...- dije, evitando encontrarme con sus ojos.

Naoko nos miró a los dos y después nos señaló con el dedo:

-¿sabéis qué es lo mejor de todo esto?- preguntó con una sonrisa mezquina-. Que Sakura te quiere, mi querido Shaoran... lo sé muy bien... y también me he dado cuenta de que tú sientes algo por ella... pero... acabas de joderla, nene.

-¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN LA VIDA, ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, ¿QUIERES?- gritó Shaoran, rojo de furia.

Naoko cogió su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Nos veremos en los tribunales...- dijo Yamasaki-. Y sobra decir que por tu bien... NO vas a darle los documentos a ningún comprador...

- Sakura...- dijo Shaoran, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- No digas nada, Shaoran, por favor... ya has hablado demasiado...- dije, guardando la grabadora en el bolsillo.

- Pero yo nunca quise decirte eso, es que yo...

- Pero lo has dicho. Te ha importado un cuerno lo que yo tuviera que decir...

- ¡No quise hacerlo!- gritó Shaoran, muy alterado-. Por favor perdóname...

Observé la expresión de su cara: la frente arrugada, los ojos vidriosos y empañados, a punto de llorar, las mejillas coloradas por el sofoco...

Negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo...- dije, abatida-. Me has hecho daño, Shaoran...

-Por favor no te alejes de mí, no ahora...- rogó Shaoran, cogiéndome las manos-. ... yo te quiero... te quiero...

-Por mucho que me duela, no tengo ningún motivo para creerte...- dije, soltando las manos-. Por una vez Naoko ha tenido razón: acabas de joderla.

-Quiero oírtelo decir a ti...- pidió Shaoran-... sé que vas a irte, sé que vas a dejarme, pero dímelo...

Suspiré y le acaricié la cara:

-Te quiero Shaoran. Te quiero más de lo que tú puedes sospechar... pero no puedo estar con alguien que me ha demostrado con creces que no cree en mí. Aunque ahora digas que me quieres...

-Es la verdad...- dijo Shaoran.

No pude seguir con toda aquella presión. Solo cogí la puerta y salí de la habitación, ni siquiera lo miré por última vez.

Touya, Yamasaki, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran se quedaron parados, quietos, sin saber que decir. Solo los repentinos sollozos de Shaoran rompían el silencio. Eriol se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Te dije que la estabas cagando...- le dijo, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Shaoran miró a Tomoyo:

-No piensa volver, ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Tomoyo lo miró apenada y negó con la cabeza: conociendo a Sakura, no volverían a verle el pelo en una larga temporada... una MUY larga temporada...

*** *** ***

-Hola jefa- dije, hablando por teléfono.

-Hola Sakura, ¿tienes algo para mí?- preguntó Meiling.

-Sí, claro... te lo mandaré por correos todo... solo te adelanto que vamos a hundir a Naoko Kimsung - dije, haciendo la maleta a la vez que sostenía el móvil con mi mano derecha.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- preguntó Meiling, confundida.

-No preguntes, jefa... no preguntes. Necesito un último favor- dije.

-Pide- dijo Meiling.

-... un año de descanso...

-¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!- gritó Meiling, histérica-. ¡Ni lo sueñes, Kinomoto, no puedo prescindir de ti!

-Lo siento Meiling, ya he reservado el vuelo. Me voy dentro de dos horas. No volverás a verme por el Times hasta dentro de un año, como mínimo... te echaré de menos, jefa.

-¡Tú estás loca, Sakura! ¡No puedes irte!

-Hasta dentro de un año, Meiling. Te escribiré una postal...- y colgué.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… les dejo el antepenúltimo capítulo… como verán Shaoran la cago toda será que no volverá a Sakura? Que dicen chicas? Sakura está muy ofendida y quien no lo estaría no? Shao le creyó a la bruja antes que a ella... pues como lo indique antes este es el antepenúltimo capítulo!!  
**_

_**También quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentario (**_ _**vmi5, Leoni Tao91, LMUndine, XtinsOdss,anita-chan77, etc.) ya que estos me alentaron para seguir con la publicación de este fic… en cuanto termine este subiré otro… aún estoy viendo cual pero de echo subo otro fic!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 13

Porqué eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan difícil

Porqué la vida pasa y pasa y te quiero a mi vera

Si me trataste como a un juguete sucio y abandonado

Si no comprendes que el amar es algo más que besarnos

Envidio a todo aquel que el amor ha encontrado

Que lo mío no es ir de flor en flor, que de eso ya me he cansado

Solo quería adornar las noches con tu cara morena

Y decirte que hay corazones que no huyen de la tormenta

A veces la miro y lloro, y lloro, pensando que pudo y no fue al final

Ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas, estrellas que solo te quieren mirar

Porque eres la cuna que mece sin nada, porque eres la lluvia que no has de mojar

Sin ti yo veía tardes de historias, historias que nunca quise ver acabar

Tanto la quería, tanto que yo por ella moría, eso bien lo sabe Dios

Ella es la reina de mi inspiración

Por la que yo sufro

La musa de mi amor

Busco en el recuerdo y no encuentro mi pasado

Las campanas y más campanas que mi alma ha escuchado

Tú sabes que ante la última frontera te hubiera llevado

Que los senderos de la vida hay que cogerlos con dos manos

A veces la miro y lloro, y lloro, pensando que pudo y no fue al final

Ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas, estrellas que solo te quieren mirar

Porque eres la cuna que mece sin nada, porque eres la lluvia que no has de mojar

Sin ti yo veía tardes de historias, historias que nunca quise ver acabar

Andy y Lucas, "Tanto la quería"

Mientras volvía a mi bungalow caminando por la arena blanca de la soleada y desierta playa, pensé que ya era hora de llamar a Meiling para anunciarle que volvía al Times.

Llevaba exactamente un año y un mes apartada del mundo en aquella tranquila isla del Mediterráneo. Había pensado mucho... de hecho, a veces me aburría tanto que no hacía otra cosa que pensar... pensaba en Shaoran. Trataba de decidir si quizá lo había perdonado... pero jamás encontraba una respuesta exacta.

Casi no me lo creía: había pasado un año tostándome al sol, bañándome en el mar y comiendo frutas... sola. Mi única compañía era mi sombra...

Echaba de menos a Tomoyo, así que la llamaba regularmente... a Shaoran jamás le escribí una sola postal, no lo llamé... así que asumí que después de tanto tiempo, si alguna vez fue verdad que él me quiso, ya me había guardado en el rincón más profundo de su baúl de los recuerdos.

Me acomodé el bikini blanco y me froté los ojos porque el sol me deslumbraba. Poco a poco iba viendo como mi bungalow aparecía en el horizonte... me acercaba cada vez más, hasta que vi la figura de alguien sentado en una de las sillas del porche... y el corazón dejó de latirme por unos segundos.

Paso a paso, con tranquilidad, llegué hasta las escaleras principales. Me quedé quieta, mirando a la persona que me observaba desde la silla:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran?- pregunté, incrédula.

-Yo también me alegro de verte...- dijo Shaoran irónicamente, levantándose y acercándose a mí-. Wow... estás...

-...morena...- terminé la frase por él.

-No es solo eso... es que... estás...- dijo, balbuceando-... estás guapísima...

-Gracias Shaoran, tú también estás muy guapo...

Y no mentía. Después del shock inicial, pude ver que se había cortado el pelo y que había adelgazado bastante... además los pantalones cortos le sentaban de maravilla.

- ... ¿cómo me has encontrado?- pregunté, moviendo la mano delante de su cara para que dejara de escanerame con la mirada.

- Touya me ayudó... creo que no es la primera vez que soborna a tu jefa para sacarle información sobre ti... – dijo Shaoran guiñándome el ojo.

- Basta Shaoran- dije-. ¿A qué has venido?

- Es evidente...- dijo Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros-. Un año y ni una triste llamada... una carta... un email... cualquier cosa para saber que estabas bien...

- ya me ves, estoy muy bien, muy sana, gracias...- dije, entrando en casa, seguida de Shaoran.

- Sí, ya veo que mejor que nunca en todos los sentidos, pero...- dijo Shaoran, cojiéndome del brazo-... Sakura... no he venido hasta aquí para nada...

- Tú dirás...- le dije.

La cercanía de su cuerpo me alteraba demasiado. Volví a sentirme como si un año y un mes no hubiesen pasado, y mis sentimientos por Shaoran siguieran tan claros e intensos como siempre... Dios... todavía recordaba el roce de su piel sobre la mía... y como sus ojos ámbares se me clavaban mientras me derretía por dentro...

-la última noche... la del hotel... cuando pasó todo aquello con Naoko...- trató de empezar Shaoran-... lo último que me dijiste fue que me querías...

-No, lo último que dije fue que no podía estar con alguien que no cree en mí- puntualicé, sentándome en el sofá-. ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas horribles que me dijiste? Yo las recuerdo perfectamente... aún me siento mal cuando me acuerdo de aquella noche...

-No me eches a la cara que fui un cobarde gilipollas, por favor...- dijo Shaoran-. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero pedirte una vez más que me perdones... porque durante todo este año no he podido dejar de pensar en ti... lo que dije aquella noche era cierto... yo te quiero...

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Dios...- dije, cerrando los ojos-. Shaoran, ¿Porqué me haces esto?

-Acabo de decírtelo: porque te quiero...- respondió.

-No es verdad, no me quieres... nunca lo hiciste...- dije, sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima.

Shaoran me cogió la barbilla y me limpió las mejillas.

-¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que todo lo que digo es verdad?- preguntó haciendo pucheros.

-No lo sé...- dije. Y añadí-. Has viajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí... podrías haberte preparado un amoroso y tierno discurso para convencerme...

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no he preparado nada...

-Nunca fuiste muy romántico, que digamos... escucha, Shaoran... necesito estar sola un par de horas, ¿vale? Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero yo me voy a pasear... necesito aclararme en muchos sentidos...

Shaoran asintió. Me levanté del sofá y salí al porche.

Eran las últimas horas de sol del día... el cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado... el mar resplandecía delante mía... las palmeras arrojaban sombras largas sobre la arena...

Sentí que Shaoran estaba detrás de mí. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla... rápidamente me separé de él y me fui caminando por la playa.

* * *

_**Hola a todas… les dejo el penúltimo capítulo… Shaoran encontró a Sakura después de tanto tiempo, eso es bueno la pregunta es: Sakura perdonará a Shaoran? Que dicen? Siii o nooo!!!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews me agrada leerlos… la próxima subo el último capítulo!!!**_

_**Beabi**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota**: Los Personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP y esta historia es producto de una adaptación de mi anime favorito a una de mis historias favoritas… Gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

* * *

Cap 14

Era ya noche cerrada cuando decidí volver. Iba andando por la orilla del mar cuando reparé en algo extraño: a partir de la mitad de la playa había un estrecho camino formado por velas blancas que llevaba exactamente hasta las mismas escaleras de mi pequeña casita.

Se me quedó cara de idiota cuando vi las velas, brillando en mitad de la arena.

-¿Velas?- me pregunté-. A este chico le ha afectado el sol...

Seguí el camino y subí las escaleras. El porche estaba lleno de velas, también. Mi cara de idiota permanecía... ¿desde cuando Shaoran llevaba a cabo ideas románticas y tiernas como esta?...

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, así que entré en casa. El color de las velas cambió... ya no eran blancas, sino rojas... y la luz de sus llamas me llevaban directamente al dormitorio...

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación... ¡OH, DIOS!...más velas... y estas eran aromáticas... ni rastro de Shaoran por ninguna parte... de repente escuché que algo se movía detrás de mí... me di la vuelta pero no vi nada porque en seguida me pusieron una venda en los ojos...

-¿Shaoran...? ¿Qué es todo es...?

-Ssssh...- solo sentí los dedos de Shaoran rozándome los labios para que me callara.

... no hizo falta decirle que estaba perdonado con creces...

Empezó besándome con ternura todas las partes de mi cuerpo... me recorrió entera hasta que llegó a mi boca... entonces su actitud delicada desapareció... puso su mano en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia él... me besó hambrientamente mientras acariciaba mis muslos... sentí como su lengua se deslizaba sobre mi labio inferior y empezó a juguetear con la mía... cuando nos separamos me quitó la venda. Vi su rostro sonriente y sus ojos ámbares volvieron a impactarme como la primera vez que los vi.

No tenía palabras que expresaran todo lo que quería decirle, así que solo me acerqué a él y lo volví a besar mientras mordía sus labios.

Shaoran me abrazó mientras paseaba sus dedos por mi tripa a la vez que me daba suaves besos en los labios.

De un pequeño empujón lo tumbé en la cama y me senté sobre él. Le quité la camiseta y acaricié su pecho hasta que llegué a su boca y nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse. Él fue paseando su mano por mi espalda hasta que encontró el nudo que ataba mi bikini y lo deshizo. Suavemente me despojó de la parte de arriba del traje de baño y masajeó mis senos mientras yo me acercaba a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente.

Shaoran me rodeó con sus brazos y me colocó bajo su cuerpo. Me miró a los ojos mientras sus manos se posaban con lentitud en la parte de abajo de mi bikini. La deslizó por mis piernas y se dejó caer completamente sobre mí.

Puse mis manos en su cuello y fui bajando por su espalda hasta que le quité el bañador.

Me sonrió mientras me besaba todo el cuerpo... empezó por mi cuello y terminó en los tobillos... llegados a este punto, yo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, no podía esperar un segundo más... suspiré de placer cuando sentí su miembro posándose sobre mis partes íntimas... me aferré a su espalda mientras él entraba en mí... los dos estábamos sudorosos y jadeantes... Shaoran empezó a aumentar el ritmo... no pude evitar lanzar un grito de placer... hasta que los dos explotamos juntos...

Shaoran se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó. Le di un beso en la frente. Se quedó dormido mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo. Sonreí al verlo allí, dormido, respirando con tranquilidad...

-... buenos días...- dijo Shaoran cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente.

-... querrás decir buenas tardes...- dije sonriéndole-. Son las cuatro y media ...

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa pícara y cogió la sábana que nos cubría hasta que cubrió nuestras cabezas. Me acarició las mejillas y me besó.

-No puedo creer que sea capaz de querer tanto a una persona como te estoy queriendo a ti en estos momentos...- dijo casi susurrando.

-¿sabes? Me alegra oír eso...- dije, buscando su mano y entrelazándola con la mía.

Quité la sábana que cubría nuestras cabezas y me senté en la cama. Shaoran se incorporó también y miró por la ventana abierta que estaba frente a nosotros.

Los rayos de sol inundaban el dormitorio, a la vez que la brisa y el sonido de las olas del mar llegaba a nuestros oídos.

-Podría pasarme aquí contigo toda la vida...- le dije.

-... es como un sueño...- dijo Shaoran-... pero...

-...sí, ya lo sé... tengo que volver al Times... pensaba volver hoy, pero apareciste y... no me ha dado tiempo de hacer las maletas...- reí.

Shaoran me sacó la lengua.

-... has estado fuera más de un año... yo creo que por una semana más no te despedirán... además... yo necesito unas vacaciones...- dijo Shaoran.

-... me lees la mente, Li...- dije a la vez que le daba un beso.

*** ***

-¿si?

-Hola Tomoyo...

-¡Sakura! ¡Pensaba que llegabas hoy! ¿dónde diablos estás?

-En el porche de mi casita playera tomando un helado con el hombre que amo mientras nos tostamos al sol...

Shaoran me sacó la lengua.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Yo estoy camino a Dublín, hace un frió horrible y para colmo creo que voy a meterme en un atasco... pero yo también voy a estar con el hombre que amo, listilla...

-¡espero verte con una alianza en el dedo pronto!- bromeé mientras jugaba con la cucharilla del helado.

-Claro Sakura... – dijo Tomoyo-. Ya sabes que hasta que Eriol y yo cumplamos cuarenta años, nada de boda...

Shaoran, que estaba oyendo la conversación, ahogó la risa con una mano mientras cogía su móvil y marcaba el número de Eriol.

-Sakura... lo que me temía.. estoy en un atasco... te llamaré luego- dijo Tomoyo.

-Nos veremos en un par de días... cuídate...- dije, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Me acerqué a Shaoran y empecé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que por fin puso el manos libres y me dejó escuchar su conversación son Eriol.

-...Shaoran... estoy muerto de miedo, va a decirme que no...

- ¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué? No va a rechazarte, caraculo... – decía Shaoran.

- Además... ¿Tú crees que le gustará convertirse en la señora Hiraguisawa?

- Eriol, piensa... ¡Tomoyo te quiere!... te digo por enésima vez que va a decir que sí...

- si me dice que no, me tiro de un puente...

- Mira... yo que tú me tomaría una tila... no es tan difícil... Hiraguisawa, tengo que dejarte... mi helado se está derritiendo... ¡y no te preocupes, ella aceptará, ya lo verás!

Shaoran colgó y me sonrió.

-¡VAN A CASARSE!- dije, histérica.

-Tomoyo aún no sabe nada...- dijo Shaoran contento-... se lo pedirá esta noche... ella aceptará, ¿verdad?

-¡OH, DIOS, MI MEJOR AMIGA SE CASA!- dije, dando saltitos por todo el porche.

-Eso es un sí...- dijo Shaoran, rebuscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-... estoy tan contenta...- dije, sentándome en la barandilla y mirando a Shaoran con ilusión-. ¡Mi niña va a casarse!

-... la verdad es que estás bastante contenta...- dijo Shaoran-... imagínate que algo así te pasara a ti...

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Shaoran se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la frente.

-... imagina que estás en una isla desierta y paradisíaca... es un precioso atardecer del mes de junio...

-Eso es fácil...- dije, desviando la mirada hacia el sol de la tarde, que desaparecía por el horizonte, haciendo que todo el mar fuera de color naranja-.

-... imagina que estás con una persona que te quiere más que a nada en el mundo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti... por ejemplo, viajar unos cuantos miles de kilómetros para que lo perdonaras por una estupidez del pasado...

-...empiezo a visualizar la situación...- reí.

-...ahora imagina que esa persona que tanto te adora se pone de rodillas frente a ti...

Con la boca medio abierta, vi como Shaoran se iba arrodillando frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-... imagina que esa persona que está arrodillada frente a ti tiene algo en el bolsillo... algo muy especial...

en aquel momento ni siquiera parpadeaba. El corazón me latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Shaoran se llevó la mano al bolsillo y vi a cámara lenta como sacaba una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro... y la abría delante de mí...

Dios. Eres el anillo más precioso que había visto en mi vida. O al menos eso me pareció. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde se reflejaban en él...

-...imagina que te pido que te cases conmigo...- dijo Shaoran. Noté como la voz le temblaba.

Tragué saliva. Cogí aire...

-... imagina, Shaoran Li, que te digo que sí... – dije, sonriéndole.

Shaoran se puso en pie, me miró a los ojos y suavemente deslizó el anillo por mi dedo anular. Después, con una alegría incontenible, me abrazo y me dio un apasionado beso.

-... ahora imagina que me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el universo...- dijo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al ver a Shaoran allí delante, sonriendo de felicidad y mirándome como nunca lo había hecho.

-Te quiero...- dijo Shaoran, pasando la mano por mi rostro para quitar la lágrima-. Suerte que eres una persona con imaginación, ¿verdad?

Reí y cogí su mano.

-Maldigo el día en que dije que no eras romántico...

-¿Te suena bien "Señora Li"?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Me suena genial...- dije.

-Y...- dijo Shaoran, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y mirándome expectante.

-... y te quiero...- dije, besándole.

Nos quedamos sentados en el porche hasta que las estrellas colmaron el cielo. Cada diez segundos miraba embelesada mi anillo de compromiso, y luego a Shaoran, a la vez que pensaba que él tenía razón... era la persona más feliz de todo el Universo.

* * *

_**Y este es el ultimo capítulo!!! Agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, espero que el fic halla sido de su agrado. Como lo mencioné al principio este fic está editado ya que el original le pertenece a una amiga (Diana ... donde andas?) y fue uno de los que me gusto mucho.**_

_**Pronto subiré otro fic que escribí, mientras disfrutaré de mis vacaciones siii!!!  
**_

_**Beabi**_


End file.
